Shadow and the New Adventure
by 10000reasons
Summary: A collection of adventures about Shadow. At least a redone version. My first was a wall of text, but after plenty of proofreading and so on I was able to get it out again. I hope it is enjoyable. Rated T for blood, gore, violence, and British cussing. Flames and all other things are welcome. Please let me know if I should change the rating too. Parings with Shadow will very.
1. Chapter 1

Intro: Hi guys. It's me again. So this is my first Shadow the Hedgehog story. I hope you enjoy it. I hope it is pleasurable. Please express any feelings toward the story. So please flame, rate, tell others, comment, etc. Rated T for teen for blood, gore, British cursing, and intense violence. Please enjoy.

Chapter One: A Start of New Adventure

Shadow was running down the hallway of the ARK with Maria in hand. But he couldn't breathe.

Gravity was pulling him up… or was it down.

An explosion made him open his eyes.

He realized he was dreaming and smoke wouldn't stop filling his nose. He breathed so much that he even started to spit out black mucus. He heard his name being called out.

He looked up—well technically down—and saw an upside down image running at him.

The man asked, "Shadow, are you alright? Can you move?"

Shadow shook his head asked, "Captain… is that… you?" He coughed a bit during his question.

The captain replied, "Good to see you don't have any brain damage. Now get up and unstrapped yourself from the chair; were getting torn up over here!"

Shadow looked at his straps and barely touched them when they gave up trying to support him.

He fell down on his head and caused the captain cringed and commenting, "OOH! That had to hurt!" He ran over and helped Shadow up.

Shadow shook his head and asked, "What happened?"

The captain replied, "You were shot down while getting dropped off. Now hurry we need your help!"

Shadow nodded and said, "Give me a weapon and I'll take care of this mess."

The captain did a brief nod and dug through the wreckage to give him an Ak-47u.

Shadow took it and cocked the gun then entered the action. Shadow first shot the robots on his left then behind him.

He flipped over a robot trying to kill him from behind and tore off its head.

He turned himself around and threw the head at another robot, making it fall on its back and shoot the others.

Shadow noticed a lift from the stationary ship that was conducting the robots.

The ship started to spit out more robots but Shadow saw this as a opportunity.

He looked at the captain and ordered, "Keep yourselves in cover and try not to let them push you back from this post."

He nodded and said, "I'll call for back up." Shadow turned around and used his hover shoes to boost himself up to the top of the lift.

As he entered he began to rampage against the resistance and plant explosives in sensitive areas.

"Now for the doctor," He said to himself. Shadow reloaded his gun and stretched his neck.

He began his search to find the bridge, but he found nothing of an entrance to it.

This didn't stop him however.

He chuckled to himself and said, "You were smart this time, doctor, but did you think that this could stop me?"

He pulled out an emerald and ran at a window he crashed through and shouted, "CHAOS CONTROL!"

He instantly appeared next to the bridge's windshield and crushed the glass.

The Eggman hollered in surprise and even got scared out of his seat.

Shadow stood next to him with his arms cross and a dark smile on his face, "Look at you. Pitiful as always."

Eggman looked around and said nervously, "S-Shadow, I didn't expect you so soon. Heh heh."

Shadow moved closer but then Eggman smiled and said, "Don't move any closer!"

His hand was on a red button.

Shadow looked below himself and then to the left right and up

. Nothing was there.

Suddenly he heard a small, high voice call out, "MR. SHADOW!"

He looked to his right again and saw a small rabbit and a chao. He asked, "Cream, what are doing here?"

Eggman answered for her, "She was a little stowaway that tried ruining my project. Now Shadow if you knew what was good for her then you would give me that emerald you have in your hand."

Shadow looked at the emerald and then at Cream.

He wanted to say no but instead he asked, "What will happen to her if I say no?"

Cream's face turned into look of horror and started to shiver.

Shadow was in remorse but he didn't want to show a soft spot.

Eggman replied, "Well she isn't resistant to electricity isn't she. It would be s shame to see her be electrocuted to death. She's only a little girl."

Shadow looked at Eggman, the emerald, then Cream.

He closed his eyes and then sighed.

He walked over to Eggman and said, "I won't give this to you. Sorry, Cream."

She started to cry and asked, "Why? Mr. Shadow, please!"

He looked at her then shook his head and stopped for a moment to nod.

She didn't stop crying but she was puzzled.

Eggman shouted, "What? You wouldn't save her? Why not?"

Shadow walked up to him and said, "Let's see what this button really does."

Cream braced herself but nothing happened.

Eggman shouted, "NOOOO!"

Shadow slammed the button and then the computer let Cream go.

She smiled and then started to celebrate with Cheese.

Shadow laughed at Eggman and said, "You pitiful imbecile. Don't try bluffing when negotiating to me and you might not lose next time. Cream, prepare yourself. I'm getting you out."

She replied, "Yes, Mr. Shadow."

She pushed a button that had two more emeralds and grabbed them. Shadow pointed a gun an Eggman and backed up to Cream and Cheese.

He grabbed the emeralds and said, "Hold onto me."

She held tightly on his arm and he shouted, "Chaos control, now!"

The two disappeared and Eggman shouted, "I'll get you for this Shadow!"

Shadow appeared next to the squad and said, "Punch it."

The captain nodded and pushed a button.

Explosives were spreading across the ship.

Shadow grunted and chuckled to himself.

Cream asked, "What's so funny, Mr. Shadow?" He replied, "I can't get that pitiful look out of my head. It was rather humorous."

She giggled and said, "You have a strange sense of humor."

He shrugged and said, "Perhaps. Come, I will take you home."

She skipped along joyfully. And Cheese squeaked happily.

The captain asked, "Shadow, where are you going?"

He replied, "Never mind that. Just get the word to H.Q, understand?"

He saluted and started the call.

Shadow walked slowly with Cream.

She still had a smile on her face but then she asked, "Shadow, how did you know what the button was for?"

Shadow replied, "Easy, I just said no to see what his reply would be. He was reluctant, couldn't you tell? Otherwise he would've already tried pushing it. I then would have also changed my mind. He more than anyone should know that bluffing doesn't work for me."

Cream smiled brighter and put her hands together looking dearly at him. "So did care about what would've happened to me?"

Shadow closed his eyes and said, "Don't get too happy. When your mother heard I was going to that carrier and asked that I bring you home safely. Don't be mistaken about me. Otherwise I probably would have left you. I could care less." She didn't stop smiling but she looked away. "That isn't the whole story is it?" She asked.

He looked at her, and she was still with a smile.

He admitted, "And the chaos emeralds."

She wasn't crossed her arms in disbelief.

"I think there is more to you than that."

Shadow tried to hide his emotion, "Look at me Cream. Do I look like a being for charity? I'm a monster and a beast of burden, not a hero like that blue hedgehog, Sonic."

She looked at him but her smile faded a bit.

She countered his statement with, "I think that is what you believe because you have been mistreated for far too long. I think you are more a hero than you would think."

He stopped for a moment. "You really think that?" He asked.

She nodded. He Walked over to her and kneeled. "Thanks, Cream." She smiled brightly and hugged him.

He gave her a smile and said, "Come on, I have a deal to keep."

She held onto his hand and walked with him. Eventually he picked her up and started to pick up the pace.

They stopped next to the house that she and her mother lived in.

Shadow knocked on the door and Vanilla asked, "Yes, Hello? Who is it?" She opened the door and gasped, "Cream! Cheese!"

Cream jumped into her mother's arms and shouted, "Mama!" Cheese followed except with a sound.

Vanilla looked at Shadow who was looking away with a plain expression. She said to him happily, "How could I ever thank you enough?"

He only replied, "A deal is a deal. I tend to keep my words."

Vanilla smiled and asked the two if they were alright and asked shadow, "Perhaps you would like to join us for a little while."

He shook his head, "I don't believe it is necessary…" something rang and Shadow put up a finger.

He picked it up and answered it, "Yes?"

The captain asked, "Shadow, where are you?"

He replied, "At Vanilla and Creams house."

The captain continued, "We got a call from some girl named Marine the Raccoon. She wants to talk with you. Do you know who she is?"

He replied, "Yes."

The captain asked, "Can I patch her through?"

Shadow replied, "Do it."

There was a small pause then a voice saying, "Shadow, mate. Good to see you accepted my call. Listen, I need your help."

Shadow asked, "What would you have me do, Marine" And why are you out of the Sol dimension?"

Marine replied, "Well I'll explain everything that you need to know once you find me okay, mate? Good. Bye." Shadow tried to stop her from hanging up but the caller went flat line.

Shadow sighed and Cream asked, "Is there something wrong Mr. Shadow?"

He replied, "It's Marine. She wants my help."

Vanilla asked, "What did she need?"

Shadow replied, "I believe she didn't want me to tell anyone. Otherwise she would have told me already. She's pretty smart about these things."

Vanilla nodded and asked, "Are you going to go to her?"

He replied, "Tomorrow, yes."

Cream asked, "Would like to stay until then?"

He looked at the sky and noticed it was rather dark. Probably midnight even.

Shadow sighed and said, "Perhaps it wouldn't hurt if I stayed a while."

He entered the house and noticed Amy on the sofa.

She was sewing something together and didn't notice Shadow coming from the left of her.

He asked, "Is that for Sonic?"

His deep voice startled her. She asked, "Shadow, where did you come from?"

He replied, "The front door."

Amy giggled and said, "Is that so. Actually this is Creams sweater. She needed it mended. I was helping Vanilla while Cream was gone. I'm just here to comfort her."

Cream came around the corner and said, "Really? That is very kind of you."

Amy gasped and shouted, "Cream! You're alright!" She nodded and hugged Amy.

Shadow tried to walk away before Cream explained but he was a bit slower than he should have been.

"Shadow saved me." Amy looked at Shadow and asked, "You saved her?"

Shadow explained, "It was only a simple deal with her mother. Nothing more."

Amy put her hand to her sides and said, "I think there is more to it then we think."

He added, "And the... chaos emeralds."

She crossed her arms in disbelief.

He sighed and said, "Amy, do not be mistaken about me. I don't need your opinion."

Amy shrugged and said, "And about those times you helped me, Sonic, Knuckles, and everyone else? Is that supposed to make me believe that you don't care?"

Shadow sighed and ignored her.

Then she asked, "Shadow, I think you need to understand that you are more of a hero then you think. Remember that thing you said to me when we were on the ARK?"

Shadow looked at Amy and paused. He nodded and said, "I told you had a promise to keep Maria… and you."

Amy nodded and said, "And you've been doing just that for a while." He sighed and admitted, "That should explain why I protected Cream. Now enough about this… please."

She shrugged and said, "As you wish. So Cream, you want some tea? I was thinking about getting some for a while."

Cream nodded and Answered, "Yes please. What about you Shadow?"

He shook his head and said, "I'll pass, thanks." Amy nodded and said, "Suit yourself, Mr. Grumpy."

Shadow clicked and looked at Amy but stopped himself to avoid offending her. Especially in front of Cream.

She was only a child after all. Shadow closed his eyes and took a humongous breath while covering his face.

This caught Cream's attention. "You look tired," She mentioned rather worried.

He explained, "I haven't slept very much. I only got to get two minutes an hour. I'm fine though."

Cream offered, "Maybe you should stay here for the night."

He shook his head and said, "It wouldn't make a difference. Besides I'm the ultimate life form. I don't need such petty requirements."

Vanilla added while entering the room with the tea, "But even you have your limits, Shadow."

She set it down and Amy came in to agree with her, "She's right Shadow. You are probably pushing yourself to exhaustion too. What is your dream about?"

He sighed and started to trace his finger around his knuckle.

"Usually it's about Maria but lately they've been about me."

Amy asked, "You? What is the matter with that? Usually dreams are like that."

Shadow explained further, "I meant like getting… never mind."

Amy asked, "What?"

Shadow shook his head and said, "It's nothing of your concern.

Cream added on with Amy, "No please tell us Shadow. We want to help you."

He looked at Cream and her eyes stared at him with a stronger plead.

He took a deep breath and said, "I have a fear about getting a S.E.A.L."

Amy asked, "What is that?"

He replied, "You wanted to know what I was afraid of and I told you. That is enough. I have no desire to tell you what it is. That wasn't a part of the question you wanted to know before."

Amy looked at Cream, Vanilla, and Cheese.

They shook off the thought and said, "Never mind then." Vanilla asked, "Shadow, would you like some tea?"

He looked at it and replied, "…I suppose it wouldn't hurt to have some. Thank you."

She smiled and poured a glass for him.

An hour past and everyone went to bed.

He started to try to sleep on the couch but even then he still couldn't stay asleep. He tried but the nightmare kept on returning. Eventually it reached five o'clock. He gave up trying to sleep and went to go and meet Marine.

Suddenly it hit him, "Did she even tell where to go?" He face palmed, rubbed his fingers across his forehead and thought really hard. What would she not tell him for? He realized she probably wanted his to figure it out. He thought of all the places she could possibly be.

He gave it thought and clicked, "I'll just use chaos control and hopefully I will appear next to her."

He grabbed an emerald and noticed he still had the other two.

He said to himself, "I had better do something with these."

He shook his head and used chaos control. Suddenly he appeared at the Westopolise plaza. Marine greeted him and extended his hand.

He asked, "What did you need?"

Marine retracted her hand explained, "Well mate, do you remember… Blaze?"

Shadow had a small flash back about her then replied, "Yes. Is she alright? Is she hurt?"

Marine had a sad look and replied, "Worse. Silver told me about her when I asked where she was. She doesn't seem to be…" Marine took a deep breath, "I couldn't see her again that's for sure."

Shadow exhaled and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry," He apologized.

Marine wiped her tears away and said, "But that is where you come in, mate."

Shadow tilted his head and said, "Go on."

She continued, "Well I know that she absorbed Iblis and so on but she also disappeared with him. Going back in time is not what I'm proposing, by the way, mate. I need you to escort me to a simple shrine that is miles and even days away. I'm telling you, mate. It's very dangerous too. Soooo how about it, mate?"

He nodded and said, "I'll lend you my power."

Marine smiled and said, "Alright, First things first. We need three emeralds."

Shadow checked himself to ensure he still had them in hand, "Check."

Marine raised her eyes brows and said, "Bravo. Then we need you and… I think we'll need someone else. Someone small. Someone… Like Cream! You know where I'm going right, mate?"

Shadow shook his head and put his hand on his face. "Bring Cream? Why do we need to do that?"

Marine replied, "Hay! Even the smallest being can be a hero, mate."

Shadow sighed and said, "I will ask her."

Marine smiled and said thanked, "Thanks mate."

Shadow nodded and asked, "When do you want to leave?"

She replied, "Today! Now! So come on, mate!"

She started to push and rush him and he shouted, "Alright! Alright, I'm going!"

He grabbed an emerald and used chaos control. He was at Cream's house again. He walked up to the door and knocked.

Vanilla answered and said, "Shadow, what a pleasant surprise! Do you need something?"

He replied, "Well, I met with Marine. She wants me to ask you that you lend us Cream."

Vanilla asked, "What for?"

Shadow replied, "Even the smallest can become a great hero."

Vanilla looked at Shadow and said, "If it is what you two need then I suppose that I could let her go."

Shadow nodded and thanked her.

Soon Cream came out and said, "I'm ready."

Shadow nodded but didn't speak. He grabbed her hand and used chaos control. Marine was waiting for them.

Cream greeted her and asked, "So where to first?"

Marine replied, "Follow me."

Fixed it! If you don't know what I was talking about then here's why: the story used to be a huge wall of text. Special thanks to explodinghead and Lord Kelvin for corrections. Thanks a lot guys. I will continue to take note of your good advice.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: On the Path

Shadow and Cream followed Marine out of Westropolise and into the wilderness. Marine was reading the map the best she could.

Shadow sighed and asked, "Are you sure we were supposed to come across this way? This looks too familiar."

Marine tried to answer him but she was too busy trying to read the map at the same time. Shadow took the map and looked at it.

He sighed and said, "Marine, what the bloody hell are you thinking you have the bloody thing upside down!"

Marine was red with embarrassment.

Shadow looked at it and derected, "We go left."

Shadow picked up Cream and ordered, "Follow me."

He picked up the pace for the whole group. Marine followed close behind pointing out directions. Finally they stopped for the night.

Marine started to breathe heavily and asked, "Hay mate? You don't suppose that you have any water?"

He gave her a bottle and let her drink up what she could while being conservative.

Cream yawned and asked, "So how long do we have to go?"

Marine replied, "A long way until we reach the temple. The shrine is within. I just hope this is going to work.I really miss my mate, Blaze."

Shadow sighed, "We won't figure that out anytime soon without trying."

Marine agreed and followed his sigh with her own. Shadow looked at her and noticed her sad look.

He breathed in and said, "Don't worry, Marine. You'll see her again. Even if this doesn't work we'll find a way."

Marine smiled slightly and asked, "Shadow, old mate, did you like her as much as I do?"

Shadow took a breath and said, "I can't say that I loved her. However I did find her a good friend."

Marine smiled and looked back up to the sky. "I bet you really loved her; your just not wanting to admit it."

Shadow put his hand to his face and groaned, "Not this again. Marine, she is not someone I belong with. She would be better off with Silver. He knows her better."

Marine countered, "Yet you met her first."

Shadow snapped, "Drop it!"

Marine put up her hands and said, "Alright, mate, I'm zippin."

Shadow closed his eyes and said, "Get some sleep. We have a long journey ahead."

Marine nodded in agreement then laid down.

But then out of nowhere Marine asked, "Hay, how old are you anyway?"

Shadow snapped his eyes open and asked, "Why would you want to know?"

Marine replied, "Because I want to see if the relationship would work. She looks kind of older than you, mate."

Shadow chuckled and said, "She isn't, I'll tell you that much."

Marine challenged, "Oh yea? Well I bet you are a child comparing to her age. I think you're…eighteen to twenty-two. Shadow you look kind of immature after all. But got to admit you are pretty mature for your age."

Shadow sighed and said, "Actually Marine, since you're so earnest to know, the age line would be Twenty two to seventy-five. Happy?"

Marine opened her eyes and mouth widely and twitched. "You're seventy-five? Imposible! (Actually in Sonic the Hedgehog he was sixty some odd. Why? You answer is the fifty years he was sealed plus years at ARK plus the ten years after Mephiles. Yea, I know: Mindblower.)"

Shadow replied, "It's true, Believe it or not. Now go to sleep."

Marine laid back down and in shock. "How could he be so older than Blaze?"

Shadow drifted to sleep then woke up instantly. He cursed under his breath and looked at the time. It wasn't even an hour. Shadow drifted back and repeated the pattern several eventually gave up and put his hand on his face.

"Maria, why is this happening to me?" He asked quietly.

Soon Cream woke up and the sun was up.

She asked, "Did you get any sleep, Mr. Shadow?"

He replied, "Barely but some, yes."

She smiled and said, "That's good."

She looked at the time and shook Marine awake.

"Hmm? What is it, mate. I'm tryin to sleep here."

Shadow shook her and said, "The earlier we wake the faster you can see Blaze."

Marine instantly woke up and started to scramble her things. Shadow and Cream did the same at a slower pace. Suddenly Marine stopped.

Shadow asked, "Marine? What is it?" She looked at him with wide eyes and almost looked hypnotized.

He asked in concern, "Marine, are you okay?"

She replied, "I think I got up to fast, mate."

She fell over and Shadow caught her.

"Marine, are you light headed?"

She nodded. He rolled his eyes and said, "Nothing to worry about Cream she is just dizzy."

Cream relaxed and giggled at Marine trying to gain balance. Shadow finished packing for her and she eventually regained balance.

She cleared her throat and declaered, "Now we shall move onward. Let's go, mates."

She grabbed the map from her bag and continued to follow it.

Shadow in curiosity asked, "Marine, what dangers are on this path? I need to know so that I know what I'm up against."

Marine replied, "Earnest to protect, eh, mate? Well the first thing is just ordinary everyday enemies: giant salamanders, other lizard types, and so on. However the worst part is a gang. Now they're the ones you got to look out for, mate."

Shadow asked, "Who are they?"

Marine replied, "Oh, people like you: Mobians with guns."

Shadow sighed and shook his head, "Terrific. For a moment there you had me worried."

He started to chuckle.

Marine raised her eyebrow and said to Cream, "He has the strangest sense of humor."

Cream giggled and agreed with her, "Even my mother and Amy say that. It's rather humorous to find another who does."

Marine shrugged, "Coincidence, mate."

They were cheerful at the moment but heard screaming. Everyone ducked and hid behind a rock.

Marine looked over top and said, "There they are. That's what they look like. That good for nothing gang."

Shadow pulled out binoculars and said, "We should move on. I know this gang and they and I don't see eye to eye. I'd rather not push those sods off."

Marine nodded in agreement and asked, "Wait, you know them?"

Shadow replied, "Rather not talk about it here. A patrol could come by. And they, unlike any other gang, are the smartest I've seen. Very conservative, very accurate, and always cautious. I wiped out half of them, but they prospered so quickly. I think it's safe to say they aren't a gang but more like a militia."

Marine and Cream followed closely. Shadow led the two young girls past the danger, and once they reached safety they sighed in relief. But then they heard a clicking sound behind them. Cream froze once she saw a gun in front of her face.

Shadow groaned and said, "Don't hurt her."

The fox looked at him and asked, "What part of the deal did you not understand, Shadow! We would leave your people alone if you didn't show your mug at us."

Shadow argued, "I was trying not to, but I made a promise to help with something."

The fox shouted back, "That is no excuse! Come with me. NOW!"

Shadow sighed and asked, "Will you let them go?"

The fox replied, "No, they will be coming too. I can't let them bare witness of this."

Shadow asked himself in his head, "How do I get rid of him without getting Cream killed?"

He looked at the shivering rabbit. The fox eventually put down his gun a little. Shadow carefully pulled out his and fired a shot into the back of the head off their captor. He grabbed the two as fast as he could and took off. A small group heard the shot and went into action to check the noise. It wasn't a shot from any of their guns. Shadow looked back and saw the group heading towards them. He widened his eyes and dropped the two girls.

"Run! Quickly! I'll take care of them!" He shouted at them.

He flipped his gun a few times and shot at the incoming group. They ducked at tried to return it, but Shadow's gun was faster rof then theirs. He ran out of ammo quickly, but he was a fast reloader . He began to fire again and eventually started to move back and catch up with the girls, still firing back at his enemies from the past. It took them a while, but they eventually were able to get away. Cream and Marine were puffing for air. Shadow was rather calm though.

Marine asked, "Mate, next time warn us that you're going to blaze your guns out at them, would you? It almost cost us our life."

Shadow replied, "Well I didn't have time to give you heads up that Cream almost lost her head."

Marine snapped back, "Oh and that's your excuse? You almost got us all killed!"

Shadow argued, "I had to take the risk. It was either that or maybe you would've liked to die anyway. Those were the only two choices. The Legion doesn't keep prisoners. Especially witnesses."

Marine shook her head, "Legion? That's their name?"

Shadow nodded and said, "They also could care less about infants like Cream and…"

Cream interrupted Shadow by screaming, "That's enough you two! We are together because we all agreed to save Blaze. If she saw us now then what would she think? What would she want us to do instead?"

Shadow took a deep breath after two minutes of thought."Marine, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. I just wasn't happy to see them."

Marine nodded and looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry too, mate," She apologized, "I was just worried about you."

Shadow asked, "Worried? Ha. Why would you need to be worried about me?"

Marine scratched her head and turned red, "Well…"

Shadow shook his head and said, "Never mind. Let's hurry before they catch up."

Cream and Marine nodded and followed him. Night crept back into the sky as they made progress. They went into hiding and set up their camp.

Marine sat herself down and asked, "Hoo, I'm beat. Any other mates tired out?"

Cream yawned, but Shadow perked around to ensure that the group wouldn't find them.

She asked, "Would you just relax, mate? They won't find us… OH NO!"

Shadow jumped and asked, "What?" She replied, "I lost the map!"

Cream and Shadow groaned.

Shadow rubbed his head and asked, "Where do you think you lost it?" She replied, "I must have lost it when we were running away! Oh, this is all my fault. I'm sorry, mates."

Cream smiled and said, "Don't worry. We have Mr. Shadow with us. He must have some idea where to go. Right Mr. Shadow?"

Shadow asked, "What exactly was the shrine's name?" Marine replied, "I don't know. But I do know that it was also called the Northern Tower."

Shadow clicked and shouted, "Kerre Tonga? Is that its name?"

Marine replied, "Y-yes. What is the matter? Is there something wrong?"

He replied, "It's a bloody necromancy shrine sod it! What the bloody hell were you thinking?"

Marine replied, "I-I'm so sorry, mate. I had to try to do something. I can't live any longer without my friend!"

Shadow turned around and crossed his arms in anger. He closed his eyes and thought a bit.

"Alright I will get us their but we need to get in and out of their quickly."

Marine asked, "How does such a shrine exist?"

Shadow explained, "There were some Mobiens that could perform such rituals.

I stop learning about it when I realized how dark it was."

Cream asked, "You were practicing Necromancy?"

Shadow shook his head and laid out, "I only read story books about it. I even started to learn how to do it, requirements, and so on. I put it all away though."

Marine asked, "Could you do it just once to try and restore Blaze?"

Shadow shook his head and said, "Even for Maria I wouldn't commit such a dark act. She wouldn't want me too. I don't think you want Blaze to be my slave."

Marine twitched and replied, "Then again maybe not."

Shadow closed his eyes and said, "Thought so."

He lied down on his cot and sighed, "Although I must admit I do have a desire to see her again."

Marine giggled and said, "That makes two of us, mate."

Shadow chuckled and added, "And Silver?"

Marine corrected herself, "Three of us."

Shadow continued, "Sonic?"

Marine repeated, "Four."

Cream smiled, "Me?"

Marine replied, "Alright maybe there are a lot of us who really would like to see her again."

Shadow smiled and dozed off. Marine turned and said, "Cream, mate, I know this is strange that I have to say it but…"

Cream replied, "Oh, no, say anything Marine."

Marine smiled and continued, "Do you think Shadow would make a great king for the Sol dimension?"

Cream asked, "You mean a husband for Blaze?"

Marine shushed her and said, "He might hear."

Cream giggled and asked, "You think Silver isn't enough?"

Marine shook her head and said, "No it's that Shadow has been in the our dimension before and Silver hasn't. Besides, mate, Shadows cuter than Silver will ever be. Oh, uh, oops."

Cream tried to laugh quietly and said, "You just said that."

Marine turned red and said I'm done talking for know, good night!"

Marine turned around and saw Shadow staring at her. She turned even redder.

Shadow smiled, "I didn't hear a thing."

He turned on his back and chuckled a little before trying to sleep again. He instantly woke up but this time he felt rather better. It was actually morning instead of night. He looked around and looked at Marine and Cream. The two were still sleeping.

He looked at the sky and said quietly, "Finally."

Marine woke up two minutes after and stretched a bit.

She looked at Shadow and asked, "Troubled sleep again, mate?"

He replied, "Not this time. I just woke up two minutes ago and only two minutes ago. No other time then that. This is the first untroubled sleep I had in years."

Marine smiled and said, "Congratulations mate."

Cream woke up and asked, "Are we going already?"

Marine replied, "Yup. Come on you two. Let's go."

The three picked themselves up and packed to continue their trek. Shadow started to lead the way as carefully as he could. He looked left to right to make sure he was going the right way. Marine looked exited.

Cream asked, "Why are you so jumpy?"

She with, powerful excitement, replied, "Just one day until we get there. We should be there by tonight if Shadow remembers the way."

Shadow replied, "Don't think I don't Marine!"

She widened her eyes and asked, "How did he hear me?"

He answered, "I'm the ultimate life form. I was meant to have this kind of hearing."

She shook her head and shrugged. They traveled a little ways longer and stopped near a pass.

Cream asked, "What are we topping for?"

Shadow turned and answered seriously, "Well look at that."

The pass looked as if it was going to collapse at any moment.

"Now we will have to really pick up the pace," Shadow warned, "Hurry, let's go."

The pass had a few loose rocks and dust flying from the air. Cream looked around nervously. Shadow walked carefully to try to make sure none of the noise they made would trigger any collapsing. Once they reached the other side Marine and Cream sighed in relief.

Shadow starred at the pass and wondered to himself, "Will it hold?"

He shook his head and said, "Let's keep going. It shouldn't be far now."

Marine and Cream nodded and followed him. They saw a stone building in front of them. It was a little further.

Shadow grabbed them and said, "Hold on."

He instantly went into a great speed after using chaos control. He stopped in front of the entrance of the entrance.

Shadow looked at it and said, "It looks like it's locked."

The door was made out of pure stone but it was shielded with chaos energy.

Marine looked around and said, "Cream, mate, do you think you can do it?"She pointed to an open window.

Cream gulped and said, "I-I-I'll try my best.

Cream flew up to the window and entered it. She looked around and saw nothing much but dust and it was just like a normal ruin. She felt a little braver to see it was nothing serious. She looked around to see if there was something the chaos energetic field. Then she realized she had to dive deeper in the castle.

She shouted, "Can you guys here me?"

Shadow replied, "We can hear you clearly."

She asked, "Do you know where I am supposed to go to unlock the door?"

Shadow asked, "It's not around the door?"

Cream answered, "No, it's not here at all."

Shadow grew nervous shouted reluctantly, "Try going in deeper!"

Cream whispered, "That's what I was afraid you would say."

She started to shake one step after the other. She looked around the corner to make sure there was nothing there.

Marine asked, "Shadow, what happens if Cream stays in there too long?"

Shadow replied, "She will hallucinate and get lost. The fake living dead will chase her and drive her mad. I just hope that the thing generating this will be close."

Cream was shaking vigorously.

Marine asked, "But can't you just destroy the field?"

Shadow replied, "It's not that simple. I have to have some sort of phrase or otherwise destroy the thing generating this."

Cream continued down the hall and suddenly heard a noise.

She asked nervously, "H-hello?"

The noise sounded again.

Marine asked Shadow, "You mean it isn't as easy as chaos control?"

He replied, "No, it isn't."

Marine wondered aloud, "Couldn't you just try, mate? Please?"

Shadow looked at her pleading face. "I'll…"

Suddenly they heard a loud scream. Shadow looked at the door with terror and realized she already had no choice.

He pulled out one emerald and shouted, "CHAOS CONTROL!" Suddenly the door busted open. Shadow ran in and found Cream as fast as he could. Cream ran into his arms.

He just told her, "Don't look anywhere else. Let me guide you! Cream pay attention!"

Cream stopped and shivered. Shadow looked at her and she stayed into his arms. He picked her up and to Marine and Cream's surprise he kissed her on the forehead. Cream stopped shivering and started to breathe normally.

He hugged her close and said, "I'm sorry that I told you go deeper in the castle. Are you alright?"

She replied, "Y-yes."

He carried her to the shrine and said, "Marine hold Cream and don't let her open her eyes. I'm going do this the best I can. Just hope and pray this works."

Marine looked at him and said, "Just get her back, mate. You're the only one who can."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Welcome Back Blaze

Shadow nodded at Marine and stepped on the platform. He grabbed the emeralds he had and looked at them.

"I hope this works," He said to himself, "Because if this doesn't then I just tipped off those idiots for nothing."

He placed one after the other on a pedestal. He breathed and made hand motions then pointed his hand at the first on.

He repeated this motion but with different hand motions each time. The emeralds started to glow and he continued. His eyes were closed, and his thoughts were hoping.

He put his right hand in the air and shouted, "CHAOS…" Suddenly an explosion caught them off guard.

Shadow turned around and grunted, "Not you again!"

Eggman laughed and said, "This was all too easy! Now just hand me those emeralds."

Shadow laughed and said, "You never learn do you?"

Shadow's smile didn't last long unfortunately. Marine and Cream screamed and were being held in place.

Shadow widened his eyes. "Legion," He whispered, "You got a deal with them?"

Eggman replied, "No, you fool they've been working for me for the past years!"

Shadow looked at them and at the emeralds. He didn't know what to do. This time Eggman wasn't bluffing for sure.

Shadow thought hard and asked, "Can I finish what I was doing?"

Eggman laughed and asked, "Do you take me for a fool? I have listened to everything you said. If I let you do that then you'll have a little friend that will make my plans even more difficult than before."

Shadow cursed under his breath and looked at the ground. He sighed and was about to grab the emeralds but then there was a strange swinging sound. Marine and one of the Mobians turned around and saw Marine on the ground but thankfully unharmed. There was an armored image with a chaos energy fed sword and shield. Marine looked at the image with wide eyes. The image snapped and one other snapped the neck of the one that was holding Cream. This one was less armored but was duel wielding two shorter blades. He held them at the ready and threw something at Shadow. Shadow was hit in the stomach but suddenly started to glow blood red flames. Cream shouted his name and hoped he was okay.

Eggman shouted angrily, "What are you fools doing? Fire, fire, FIRE!"

The Mobians tried to aim for a shot but different gunfire started to unleash at them. Shadow was grunting in pain and breathing heavily as the commotion was string. Eventually the pain was disappearing. Shadow looked at his hands as blur started to fade and the flames disappeared; he looked closely at himself and shook his head to waive off the pain that was inside of it.

The armored image walked up and said, "Keep going. The flame my commander gave you is Required to return her. We shall defend you the best we can."

Shadow nodded and continued to try to return Blaze to physical image.

As Shadow continued he put his hand up again and shouted, "CHAOS CONTROL!"

Blaze's image appeared but in needed a little more to do. She was asleep and had no idea what was happening. Shadow remembering the flames he was given looked at his hand and emitted one. He threw it at the image of Blaze and instantly she woke up and become physical again. She woke up and the air dropped her. Shadow quickly took action and dove to catch her. She braced to hit the ground when two strong, soft arms caught her. She opened her eyes and saw shadow looking at her.

She asked, "Shadow, is that you?"

She started hearing gunfire and added to her question, "Did you bring G.U.N agents with you?"

He replied, "One, it is me and I'm with Marine and Cream. Two, no I didn't. We were followed and now we seem to have some sort of friendly force helping."

He grabbed out a gun and asked, "You can give us a hand still?"

She nodded and said, "I'll do what I can."

She tried to emit fire but nothing was happening.

Again the armored image came back and said, "Shadow, Blaze we need to move. Now."

Blaze asked, "Friend of yours?"

Shadow shook his head and said, "Hardly."

Shadow went to collect the emeralds, but they weren't there. He looked around and Eggman was gone.

He growled and said, "Bugger, Eggman took them. By the way, who the heck are you?"

The image asked after pulling up his shield to guard the three of them, "What did he say, Blaze?"

Blaze replied, "What is your name?"

The image replied, "The name is Xillian. Fancy name right? And the ninja right there is my right hand man, Lucian."

Lucian was extremely agile.

He used his acrobatic skills to get to his leader and ask, "Having fun, sir?"

Xillian laughed and said, "Why not? Lucian, give Blaze the stimulant and track down that Robotnick."

He nodded and jumped over the shield. Blaze lifted her arm and let Lucian do what he had to do. She closed her eyes and suddenly grabbed hold of Shadow's hand. He looked at her hand but was silent. She blushed and let go of him while apologizing.

"Don't like needles, eh?" Asked Lucien.

Two of Lucien's men came running up to the four with Cream and Marine in hand. The two ran at Blaze.

Blaze smiled and greeted them with a bright smile, "Marine, Cream, I'm so glad to see you!"

Marine was trying not to cry because she was so happy.

Shadow chuckled and said, "Xillian, can you take care of them? I might as well get rid of the fools on the other side."

Xillian nodded and said, "Give them hell."

Shadow nodded and said, "What do you think I'm made out of?".

Blaze asked, "What happened while I was gone?"

Marine replied with a question, "What part do you need to know, mate?"

Blaze replied, "By the looks of things everything is going well, right?"

Marine nodded and said, "Yea, and even better now that you're here, mate."

Blaze smiled and tapped Marine playfully.

"What about Silver? Is he alright?" she asked.

Marine nodded satisfyingly. "Of course he is. He is kind of taking your 'death' a little hard."

Blaze looked a little sad. She shook her head and then started to snicker. It eventually turned into a laugh.

Marine asked, "What's so funny about that, mate?"

Blaze replied, "I would LOVE to see his face when he sees I'm alive. He's so naive."

Marine nudged her and said, "You always say that, Blaze."

Blaze giggled, "Only speaking the truth."

Cream asked, "What did it feel like? Being asleep for so long."

Blaze looked as if she didn't want to answer the question, but when she found the words to explain she was interrupted by, "CHAOS… BLAST!"

Everyone, including Blaze and the girls, blew back against the walls. With a bit of luck Blaze, Cream, and marine were unharmed. Just shoved, really.

Shadow walked back and said, "Cost is clear." Xillian and Lucian pulled themselves up. Lucian got to his feet and said, "Stylish. I like it. But could you have told my men to back up?"

Shadow looked around and half the men that were helping were… dead. Shadow scratched his head and shook his head.

"I'll have to remember that next time,"He assured

Lucian laughed and said, "It's alright I still have some alive. I don't know what to take in about the dead though. What am I going to explain to their families?"

Lucian shook his head.

Xillian chuckled and turned to Lucian, "Did you destroy the gas?"

Lucien nodded and replied, "Everything is done, sir. No one will hallucinate about anything anymore."

Xillian nodded and with his arms crossed and said, "Good, so you can open your eyes now, Cream."

Cream listened but was a little reluctant.

"It's alright Cream, "Blaze comforted, "There's nothing to be afraid of."

Cream opened her eyes and looked around while clutching onto Blaze. She sighed in relief and thanked Xillian.

Xillian pretended to tip a hat and added, "Your welcome. Now if you do not mind Lucian and I have things to attend to."

Shadow nodded and said his good bye to Xillian.

Lucian shouted to what was left of his men, "Move out!"

They saluted and typed into their right arm. Everyone of them disappeared.

Shadow turned to Blaze, Cream, and Marine and asked, "Are you three alright? I got a little stressed out." Cream smiled and assured,

"No harm done, Mr. Shadow."

He nodded in thanks as he asked, "That good to hear. Now how do you feel, Blaze?"

Blaze smiled, did a few movements, and replied, "Never better."

Shadow nodded, "Good. So your powers are returning?"

Blaze shook her head and tested to see if her powers were back. She could barely make a fire ball.

She shrugged and admitted, "I guess not."

Shadow shook his head and said, "Never mind. They will return as time passes. For now we need to get you back. I'm dying to see Silvers face when we get back."

Blaze giggled and agreed, "I was wondering about the same."

Shadow chuckled and said, "What a coincident. Let's go and get to Station Square. Everyone is probably banging on Vanilla's door wondering where Cream is."

Shadow motioned for them to follow. As they exited the castle is shut behind them and locked itself with the chaos energy field. Shadow ignored it and walked on. Blaze and the others followed.

"Shadow," Blaze called, "how long was I gone?"

Shadow replied, "Nearly fifteen years."

Blaze's mouth opened in shock.

She asked, "Then how has silver been?"

Shadow replied, "He's been doing well. Once in a while he will stop and remember you. The weakling can't seem to let you go. I don't blame him."

Blaze laughed, "He's so naive. I thought he would be able to mature all these years."

Marine and Cream smiled, but Shadow didn't bother to think on it. He only continued to walk.

"What happens if that gang finds us again?" Cream asked.

Blaze asked, "Gang? What gang?"

Shadow replied, "Legion. There a gang that hates me bitterly. We tried avoiding them but they found use while we tried to slip away."

Blaze asked, "What did you do to anger them?"

Shadow corrected, "Actually it's what they did to anger me. They tried to claim the ARK as their own. I don't like it when people claim what isn't theirs. So they tried something else to try and weaken me by attacking Station Square. So confident that if they killed someone close it would stop me. They failed, and I nearly destroyed them. So they made a deal with me. I, unfortunately, didn't keep it. So now they are going to try again it looks like."

Blaze asked, "So do you think we will have problems then?"

Shadow answered, "Unfortunately, yes."

Blaze sighed and said, "Were they the people who were attacking us?"

Shadow nodded, "I would have liked to say no."

Blaze nodded and said, "Alright. That should give me a clue what to look out for."

Shadow asked, "…Blaze, forgive me for asking but… what did it feel like when you were gone?"

Blaze groaned and shouted, "Don't even mention that horrible place! It was horrible! I couldn't wake up from nightmare and when I died I went onto another dark dream and it repeated. I could barley find a good thing in that life…" she started to calm down, "But then you came. The last dream I had. You pulled me out of that reality. For that I thank you."

Shadow grunted and tried not to think of his threat. He didn't know what to make of what she said. He walked on and kept his eyes closed so that no one could see him about to tear up.

"If I see that again, I was authorized to give you S.E.A.L. Be careful Shadow. I can't tolerate losing you," Went over and over in his head.

"I don't want to live that," He whispered.

"Live what?" Asked Blaze.

His head quickly turned to the right of him where Blaze was. She was walking beside him in curiosity why he didn't wasn't acknowledging her.

"I was calling you a few times and you didn't answer. Is there something wrong?" She asked.

He shook his head, "Don't worry about me, Blaze. I'll be fine."

Blaze asked, "Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

Shadow angrily replied, "Keep to yourself!"

Blaze was surprised by his sudden snap, "Shadow? Are you sure your alright?"

He shouted, "What did I just tell you, cat?"

Blaze took offense of what he said and asked, "Excuse me?"

He shouted, "You heard me loud and clear! What are you tone deaf?"

Blaze shouted, "No! Why the heck are you so angry?"

Shadow was tired of Blaze's voice and said sternly, "Just shut up and leave me alone. Got it? I don't care what you want to know and if you're worried. I don't need your help. In fact if I didn't show up there wouldn't even be a you. Show me that your thankful and leave me alone!"

Shadows comment hurt Blaze and made her silent. Shadow walked on and ignored Marine's and Cream's surprised looks.

"Blaze, are you alright?" Asked Marine.

Blaze tried not to cry and replied, "I-I'll b-be fine, Marine. But… I can't believe he said those things to me. I thought he said he missed me."

Cream joined the conversation and explained, "He did have a sensitive spot about something known as S.E.A.L. I'm not sure what it is though. Whatever you told him could have something to do about it."

Blaze looked at Shadow as he was walking further away.

"We should catch up with him," She advised. They ran up closer to him.

He halted them and heard noises. Suddenly a flash shown from a distance and alarmed Shadow.

"Get down!" He shouted.

The dove for the grown when a sniper bullet nearly his Blaze.

"We need to get through the pass, mates!" Marine shouted.

Shadow nodded and said, "Alright, just run as fast as you can! You might have a better chance!"

Shadow pulled out his gun and a suppressor. He twisted it on and returned fire.

Blaze led Cream and Marine through the falling rocks. They luckily reached the other side.

Blaze shouted for Shadow and waived for him. He ran as fast as he could but fell over because of a bullet nipping his knee. He fell over in pain and got up trying to pick up speed again. Blaze knew he wouldn't make it and ran back in to the pass. Marine and Cream screamed for her. She ignored their call and ran closer to Shadow.

As she stopped and attempted to help him he asked, "What bloody are you doing? If we don't make it then how will they get back?"

Blaze ignored him and helped him up. She guided him the best she could to get him out of hazardous zone. A bolder was about to fall on ahead of them and block the entrance. Blaze Threw Shadow up and then threw him as far as she could then ran to the exit. He put out his hand as the bolder seemingly crushed her. He cussed strongly and out loud not caring if the girls heard him.

Suddenly Blaze destroyed the rock and said, "We have children here Shadow."

Shadow yelled, "Blaze! your... argh!" He fell over on one knee. She walked up and moved his hand, "Let me see."

She checked his wound and said, "It's minor. You'll be fine. Have any bandages?" Shadow took off his bag and gave it to her. She dug through it and grabbed the first aid kit.

Shadow looked at her as she mended the wound and said, "You risked your life for me. You didn't have to do that. Especially what I just did to you."

Blaze giggled and said, "Your just as naive as Silver, Shadow. We're a team, aren't we? Its what a team does: watch out for each other."

Shadow was surprised of her statement and asked, "Would you forgive me if I apologized for what I said. I was just stressed."

Blaze replied, "As soon as you do."

Shadow chuckled, "Alright. I'm sorry for what I said. I should have treated you better."

She smiled back, "I forgive you. But can you tell me what you were stressed about?"

Shadow was hesitant and didn't reply.

"Well?" Asked Blaze.

"Secure Excommunication Act for Life," He replied.

Blaze asked, "What is that?"

Shadow replied, "It's what SEAL stands for. I was threatened to have been sentenced to it."

Blaze asked, "Who is it for?"

Shadow replied, "Threats that are too powerful for even the world to take down. It was made when I… When I killed several civilian at once. I didn't mean to but the people didn't believe me. So G.U.N. maid S.E.A.L. for me. Once in, I can never get out even if they wanted me too. It's extremely durable too. I will never live reality again."

Blaze looked at him sadly and apologized, "I'm so sorry. I didn't know that you were under such pressure. You already have it worse than me. Even if I was still the way I was in that shrine."

Shadow explained, "Now you see why I don't like to talk about it. The worst part about it is not being able to keep my promise to Maria. That thought kills me."

Blaze smiled after a few minutes of silents and sighed.

"Well," She said to break the silents among the four, "We passed the hard part. We only need to get back home now."

Shadow looked up at her and nodded, "O-of course. Let's go."

The four continued the trek and followed closely to Shadow. Suddenly interrupting their conversation was a crinkling sound.

Shadow looked down and humored, "Found the map."

Marine and Cream laughed.

Blaze asked, "What is it? What are you talking about?"

Marine explained, "Err, well, you see, mate…"

Shadow instantly finished Marine's sentence, "She lost the map when we tried getting to the shrine trying get you back."

Blaze laughed, "You lost the map? That unlike you."

Marine's smiled faded and said, "Hay, enough already, mates."

Cream laughed and looked at the map with Shadow, "Which way Mr. Shadow?"

He replied, "Let's let Marine do her job."

She spattered at him as she snatched the map. She looked it over. It was covered by a lot of dirt and mud. She took another look at it and tried to dust it off a bit. He looked at it and tried again to read it.

"Can you read it?" Asked Cream.

Shadow shook his head and tried to read the faded drawings.

Finally he made it out a bit and said, "It looks like we need to go through that town that was attacked. Otherwise at least go around it."

Blaze advised, "If the town was attacked don't you think we should get rid of the Mobians their?"

Shadow shrugged and smiled darkly, "I have no problem with that. But what about Cream and Marine?"

Blaze nodded and agreed, "Your right. I forgot about them a bit."

Shadow shook his head and said, "I suppose that means we go around again. Follow me."

They followed and once night came they stopped for the night. Shadow looked around and stepped on a ledge of a cliff. He looked at the hilly terrain.

Blaze walked up behind him and asked, "Aren't you going to get some sleep?"

He looked back and replied, "I'd rather not. Go on and take my cot. I don't sleep anyway."

Blaze asked, "Why not?"

He replied, "I always wake up minute after minute because I just can't stand the dream I'm having."

Blaze put her hand on his shoulder and said, "You need to rest, Shadow. Your no use to us half alive."

Shadow chuckled and said, 'Your using me too, huh?"

Blaze covered her mouth and said, "Oh, dear that came out wrong, I didn't mean to say that at all."

Shadow covered Blaze's mouth and said, "Your rather naive."

Blaze turned red and looked away. Shadow chuckled and walked away to ensure the conversation didn't get "deeper." He sat down against a rock and turned on a light to try to make out more of the map.

Blaze looked at him and wondered, "Why am I so nervous around him all of a sudden?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: "Welcomed" Home

Blaze woke up and stretched.

"Sleep well this time?" Shadow asked to sort of tease her.

She pondered on the thought and replied, "I could have slept better, but I can't help to worry."

Shadow asked, "About what?"

She replied, "You. I don't know why. Maybe because of the horrible dream I had about you. Is your leg better?"

Shadow looked at it and showed her the "wound."

"There's nothing there!" She remarked.

Shadow chuckled and said, "I'm the ultimate life form. I was meant to restore quickly."

Blaze smiled and admitted, "I am rather jealous. If only I could have such ability."

Shadow shrugged and said, "You have something I lack as well. So don't curse what you have."

Blaze looked at him as if he was different, "Shadow, you've grown up."

Shadow raised his eyebrows asking, "What doe's that mean?"

Blaze just smiled and started to roll up the cot.

Shadow came up behind and volunteered, "I'll get it. Wake the others."

She nodded and shook Cream gently. Cream woke up and yawned.

"Huh? Are we getting up already?" She asked.

Blaze replied, "Yes, Cream. Come on."

Cream yawned and got up from her cot. Shadow assisted her as she was putting it up and Blaze moved on to waking up Marine.

Marine swayed at Blaze and asked, "Just a few more minutes?"

Blaze backed up as not to get hit by her hand.

"Come on get up, Marine. The faster we wake the faster we can get home."

Marine rose a little and stretched out.

"Aright I'm up," Marine yawned.

She looked at Shadow as he approached to help her with her cot.

"Good dreams, Shadow, mate?" She asked with a smile.

He shook his head and said, "I had no need to sleep.

Shadow rolled the cot up and gave it to Marine. She took it but starred at him.

"Why don't you ever sleep, mate? There was no wonder why you almost didn't make it through the pass. It wasn't the bullet, it was exhaustion. You could barely get up."

Shadow paused and looked at her to assure, "I will be fine."

Instantly after declaring his "good" health he started to stumble. Shadow wasn't paying much attention to his movement though. Then embarrassingly he yawned. Blaze and Marine giggled at him. He noticed and tuned away so they couldn't see his barely noticeable blush.

Shadow growled and said, "Let's just keep moving."

He tried to walk strait but for once in his life he finally reached it. His limit was going to touch. He rubbed his eyes in hoping it would make it better but there was no difference. He was too drowsy to walk but he still tried. Blaze felt a little sorry for him and walked over to help him.

He fell into her arms and apologized, "S-sorry."

She watched as he wobbled and blinked slowly. She waited to balance him out if ever needing to. He tipped her direction again and she got ready to catch him again. Unexpectedly he fell the other direction.

She covered her mouth and apologized to Shadow, "Sorry, it looked as if… huh?"

Shadow was fast asleep. She smiled as she looked at him and giggled.

"Help me Marine," Blaze requested, "We might as well just wait till…"

He woke up instantly and shook his head. He looked as if he had more than twelve hours of sleep.

He got up and asked, "How long was I out?"

Blaze giggled and said, "You didn't even sleep a minute. You seem to be against sleeping."

He shook his head and said, "It's not that it's just that what I have dreams about that scares me."

After a few more seconds he grew weary again. He tried to get up but being drowsy wasn't helping.

"See, mate? You're exhausted. You have to sleep tonight. You've already done your part. Ease off a bit. This is more than I bargained for," Marine requested.

Blaze agreed, "She's right Shadow. I'll stand watch tonight. You make sure to rest. Maybe there is something you need to know in those dreams."

Shadow reluctantly nodded and replied, "For the three of your sakes then I suppose I could rest."

Cream Smiled and said, "It's good that you're listening to them, Shadow."

Shadow briefly looked at Cream then pulled himself up. He walked on but still had the drowsiness about him. Marine laughed at him as he tripped and tackled Blaze. She looked away from him and started to shiver. He apologized at tried to get off but instead he fainted and fell asleep on her. Marine couldn't help but laugh. Cream joined Marine as soon as she saw what she was humored about.

"He looks well on you, Blaze!" Marine laughed and pointed her figure.

She fell over and tried to stop before she chocked to death. Blaze blushing so hard that Shadow was burnt awake. He stumbled off of her and put his hand on his face.

Marine teased him and said, "I bet you had a dream this was happening and so you fasted sleep. Am I right, mate"

Shadow a blanket at her face and said, "What can you not tell about accident and actual… you know. Funny? Maybe. But romantic? No, I don't have interest at all in a romance. So sorry to crush you humor!"

Shadow sighed and was finally awake? He stumbled again and shook his head to waive away his yawn. Apparently he wasn't. He looked at Blaze who was frozen stiff. She shivered up on her feet and tried to gain control of herself.

Shadow, afraid she was angry, tried to apologize, "Sorry, Blaze. I didn't mean to make this difficult for you."

Blaze swallowed and said, "Maybe we should just wait till your ready to go. You and I wouldn't want that to happen again. At least, not in front of them."

Shadow nodded in agreement but then clicked and asked, "Wait, what was that last part?"

Blaze didn't answer. She only put his arm around her shoulder and helped him walk. Shadow was too tired to persist and ignored her ignorance.

Blaze asked Marine while looking around, "Where are we supposed to go now?"

Marine looked at the map with a confused look about her. She tilted it to the right then left and repeated this a few times. She looked at Blaze and shrugged. Cream tried to help her but the dirt and mud blocked the map too much.

"If only Shadow rested last night we might not be in this situation!" Marine stressed.

She sighed and tried to scratch off the mud and sweep the dirt. It didn't do much but it made a little clearer to read. She looked at it closely and murmured to herself while quickly tracing the path of her drawing on the map.

Blaze rolled her eyes and said, "Were burning daylight."

Marine held her shrug and said, "I thought that was a good thing. Especially for… him."

She pointed and glared at the exhausted Shadow. Blaze glared back and sighed to herself.

"Are you going to lead the way or are you going to glare at him until twelve A.M.?" Blaze asked agitatedly.

Marine rolled her eyes and walked ahead. Cream approached Blaze.

"What is it?" Blaze asked.

Cream looked alarmed and slowly pointed out a bust cloud coming their way. She gulped as Blaze turned around. She gasped and looked at Shadow. She groaned when she found him asleep.

Blaze put him against a rock and yelled, "Marine, stay close. We may have a fight to pick."

They hid behind the huge, arched rock. Blaze kept her hand ready to emit a flame. The clouds turned out to be some sort of bike. They ramped off the arched rock and did countless whooping. Blaze spied on them as they went on forward. The sound woke up Shadow. He shook his head and looked around to see what the sound was.

Blaze sighed and shouted, "Good for nothings! No matter what he seems to be able to get no rest."

Shadow got up and walked to Blaze to see what she was angry about.

He examined the bikes carefully and said, "Looks like bandits. We may want to steer clear from them."

Blaze nodded and asked, "Do you still need to rest?"

Shadow shrugged and said, "The small bit I got is helping the move-along."

Cream looked at the bikes as they rode away.

She looked at Shadow and asked, "Do you think they know we're here? Maybe they just wanted to make us run into a trap."

Shadow closed his eyes. He ran thoughts through his head. Even as dumb as the group seems their just as smart as Legion. In fact the two look at each other as family. Perhaps that meant that they wanted them to take a different route. Or perhaps they were waiting in both places.

Shadow shook his head and said, "They must be waiting for us in both roads. We'll have to risk taking the bridge."

Marine looked at him and said, "Mate, I don't like the face you're giving. Is there something wrong with the bridge?"

Shadow nodded, "Yes, unfortunately even though made out of metal and is wide it has only so long before collapse. We could step on the bridge and have it collapse on us. It may not even be able to take any lighter than Cream."

Marine growled and put a fit. She made an expression as if she was about to tear out her hair. Cream looked around the corner and looked at the bikers' disappearance.

"It looks like the way is clear," She pointed.

Shadow checked and nodded.

"Come on. I know where to go. Throw away the map. We won't be able to locate it on it. It's a off map passage now. It's not safe enough for the map to give out passage."

Marine looked at it and sighed. She threw it behind her and sluggishly followed. Blaze followed and giggled at Marines expression. Shadow tried taking a careful eye for the two gangs. Blaze did the same. A small flash caught her eyes. She squinted and gasped as she saw a small group of two talking to each other and canceled a sniper effect on Shadow.

She watched as they moved to a different location and ran to Shadow to warn him, "Shadow, I saw two snipers up in the plateau!"

He nodded, "I know."

She asked, "You know?"

He hand motioned her to settle down and nodded again slowly, pretending nothing was happening. His hand was on his gun and ready off safety. He spotted them again but before he could pull out a static sound happened. It caught him off and made him delay his drawing time. He growled and looked around for the sound. He noticed it on his back and pulled out his communicator.

He asked himself, "I still have this?"

He started messing with the channel toggle looked for a voice.

"S…Sha…w…this…ge…tried…t your signal but were…ing you," Said the voice.

Shadow tried making out the words and finally got the channel a bit clearer, "Shadow? Shadow, are you their? This is Rouge. I have bad news. Hostile Mobiens are attacking Station Square and Westopolise at the same time. We need your help. Sonic and his friends are trying as hard as they can but their progress is too slow. Their barley chasing them out of the city of Westopolise. I can't hear you but I pray that you can hear me. If you do: go to Westopolise east border where the trouble is brewing and I'll meet you in Station Square."

Shadow tried to answer to her but she cut off because she couldn't hear him. He slammed his fist against air and slanged.

"Well, mate?" Asked Marine, "Any luck?"

Shadow shook his head and answered, "She couldn't read me. However what I do is that Station Square and Westopolise are being attacked. That's what those bikers were doing. They must have been some sort of back up."

Blaze alarmed, "We need to get to them then! We have to help!"

Shadow nodded and waived for them to follow. He quickly boosted and they followed although they weren't as fast as he. He did a quick turned and they tried to follow. He stopped at a wall of a cliff near the bridge. Blaze followed and stopped beside him.

Marine was huffing for air and asked, "Could you… slow…DOWN."

She huffed a bit more before Blaze shushed her and put her hand on her mouth. Blaze pointed around the corner. Marine looked over and looked puzzled. Blaze was too.

"Why did we stop if the Bridge is just right there? There is nothing in our way," Blaze said id curiosity.

"I was making sure and I just thought I would wait for her and Cream," Shadow clarified.

Cream came flying close behind and landed softly. She looked at Shadow and Blaze.

Shadow took a deep breath and let out, "Alright if we want to survive crossing the bridge then first of all we need to be careful. Try to not make any constant movement. Move slowly. The bridge is older than Space Colony ARK. Best way to help you tell the unsafe part is the rust."

Blaze nodded, Marine gulped, and Cream looked at the bridge nervously. Shadow took another deep breath and started to make his progress towards the bridge. He stopped thinking he heard a sound but moved on. Blaze and the others followed as he made his way closer to the bridge. Shadow stopped again and heard a clicking sound. He looked behind him and then but saw nothing.

Blaze looked at him curiously and asked, "What is it?"

He looked around and then heard a banging sound. A bullet whistled by his head and made him jump.

Blaze gasped and shouted, "Marine! Cream! Stay low! Shadow!"

Shadow dove to the side to dodge another bullet.

"Blaze! Get them and get across the bridge!" Shadow demanded.

He pulled out his gun in hopes it would oppose to cause more threat then Blaze and the others. He returned fire and was luckily able to stop the firing from the other side of the bridge. Then there were motor sounds. Cream and Marine were light enough to be able to cross the bridge without problem. However Blaze had to be careful. Shadow fired at the incoming bikers that started to return fire. Shadow dived to the side again to dodge the incoming metal.

Blaze made it across and placed Cream and Marine behind a bolder then explained, "Stay here, I'm going to help Shadow."

Marine screamed for her but the bullets were flailing about too much for her to try to get to her. Blaze jumped over the best she could but her landing almost cost her. The bridge cracked a bit and almost caused it to collapse. She gained balance again and dove next to Shadow.

"What the bloody hell are you doing, Blaze? You should be with the girls!" Shouted Shadow.

"I need to help you too Shadow!" She argued firing a fire ball at the biker group.

He sighed and dragged her to cover. He looked around the side and fired a few more shots. Blaze did what she could to help but then an idea stuck out in her head.

She gasped and shouted, "Shadow! Get ready to get across that bridge. I'm going to make a flame wall that should blind them and you and I could make our escape across the bridge!"

Shadow nodded and said, "Okay but do it quickly before they chew up this rock!"

Blaze took a deep breath and absorbed as much energy as possible. Then she let it out and created a big enough wall to blind the group. She ran first and Shadow followed. However one of the bikers were angry and pulled out a different gun.

"Move it! All of ya. This is powerful enough to make you fill the wind," He warned.

The gun had an x-ray scope to make it easy to take a shot.

He picked his target and said, "Good bye!"

Somehow shadow could see the incoming bullet about to be fired at Blaze.

He leaped towards her and shouted, "Blaze! Move it!"

Blaze was shoved over and heard a hug bang. But following the sound she heard one of the most horrible sounds she could have listened to in her whole life: Shadow's cry in pain. She was across the bridge but Shadow wasn't. Instead he was on the floor with his blood creating a trail and filling his mouth. He started to crawl and try to make it to the other side. Tears filled Blaze's eyes. She tried to go out for him but Marine held her in place.

"Shadow! Shadooow!" Blaze screamed at the top of her lung

Marine kept Blaze in place and said, "Blaze, no. If you go out the both of you could end up falling!"

Blaze looked at Shadow as what seemed as no hope for him. The wall dropped and the bikers continued to fire at them. Cream looked for an opportunity to get Shadow but there was none. But even then she was still planning to help him. She ran out full speed and not focusing on the firing.

Shadow tried to tell her to get back across, "Cream, n-no! Get…away! Qu-Quickly!"

She didn't listen and then dragged him as fast as she could. With good fortune the bullets didn't hit her.

She dragged him behind another rock and asked, "Mr. Shadow? Are you alright? Say something!"

Coughed and said, "That was very brave Cream. Thank you."

Blaze ran over with tears in her eyes, "Shadow!"

She looked at the bullet wound and found a whole instead. She started to shake vigorously and cry even harder.

"Blaze! Y-you need to… get… to S-Station Square and… Westopolise. T-they need you over there."

Shadow spit out blood and tried gathering air.

Blaze sobbed, "Why did you do that? You sacrificed your life for me. You didn't have to do that!"

Shadow finally gathered himself and chuckled then added after a few wheezes, "You so naive, Blaze. It's what we do as a team… Look out for each other."

The phrase pierced Blaze's heart deeply and made the situation far worse. Her sobbing converted to a downfall.

He smiled at her and said, "Hay, Smile more often. It makes me feel like you're not mad. A-are you mad at me?"

She smiled at him and replied, "No. Never at you Shadow."

She hugged him close but couldn't stop crying. She tried to contain herself but the only thing she couldn't contain was to touch her soft lips to his. She didn't care what she tasted, whether it was blood or just his normal seducing lips she wanted so much to kiss him. When she stopped she found hem lifeless.

She put her head on his chest and begged, "Shadow, don't go."

Cream alarmed, "They're coming! Blaze!"

Blaze slowly lifted her head and her embers prematurely lit aflame.

"Let them come!" She said in a voice Marine recognized.

Marine grabbed Cream and shouted, "TAKE COVER!"

Blaze yelled and came out from cover then burned the group like hell on earth. Cream never saw her this angry and watched as Blaze burned the hostile bikers. The flames were so hot that not even ashes were left behind. As soon as the group was demolished she cooled down and started to cry again.

Cream walked up to her and said, "Blaze, don't cry. Shadow wouldn't want you to cry."

Blaze whipped away her tears and smiled at Cream. Cream smiled back.

"Cream, Marine, Lets go. We have friends to help at Westopolise," Blaze said.

She walked on but Marine went to Shadow's body and picked up his G.U.N. badge. Marine scuttled over to Blaze.

Blaze turned and asked, "What is it?"

Marine still looked a bit sad at what happened and stretched out the badge. Blaze took it and looked at it:

Shadow the Hedgehog

Agent 001

Specialist

Guardian Units of Nations

She read it aloud from top to bottom, "Shadow the Hedgehog. Agent double-o one. Specialist. Guardian Units of Nations."

She held it close and sighed off a tear.

"Come one," She waived, "We need to get back."

Marine and Cream nodded and walked ahead. Blaze looked back at Shadow's lifeless body and sighed. Then she continued. As soon as they reached Westopolise they were able to see smoke rising from the buildings. Gun fire was able to be heard as well. Blaze looked at the two and nodded. The charged in and rushed passed the Legion members.

Sonic yelled, "Blaze! Long time no see! Can you give us a hand on finding Shadow while picking off these guys?"

She replied, "I can help but Sonic… There is something you need to know."

He put up a figure and hopped up. He summersault attacked a circle of the gang members.

"What was that?" He asked while stretching to taunt his enemies.

He noticed tears in her eyes. He was confused.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked.

She replied, "Shadow. He's…"

Sonic tried to understand her tears but then it clicked, "Oh, no please don't tell me that!"

She sighed and said, "I have no choice. You have to know were alone on this."

Sonic closed his eyes and nodded, "I understand. No matter. We need to protect the cities. Rouge and GUN aren't gonna like this. And neither do I."

Blaze nodded and emitted two flames in her hands. She was going to make the gang regret what they took away from the world:

A Hero.

Don't stop reading just yet. This isn't the end guys. I'm not even ten percent done with the whole story.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Heroes Never Die

Blaze ran followed Sonic close behind. She sent Cream and Marine to Vanilla's house. The battle was intense from all sides. Sonic and Blaze buildings were falling from the explosives the Legion was setting off or otherwise rockets that missed their mark and were on purposely aimed. Their goal was regroup with the others on the east side of the city.

"Blaze, left side!" Shouted sonic.

She nodded and sent a fireball that blew up the debris so they could turn. Suddenly there was a loud blast sound.

Blaze yelled, "What was that?"

Sonic looked around but found nothing.

"I don't know!"

Suddenly Eggman's voice laughed and taunted, "Look at you Sonic. You look hopeless. I'm sure you expected robots first but not this time. That will come in time but this time I have something you will have no hope getting rid of. All units target the blue hedgehog. Destroy Sonic the hedgehog!"

Sonic balled his fist and shouted, "I'll get you for all this destruction, egghead! You know you won't get away with this!"

Eggman's carriers started to tower over the town. They unleashed robots all over town.

Sonic growled and shouted, "Dang! GUN would have no hope living through this without Shadow. He just had to die right before we needed him the most! We can't do this alone!"

Blaze put her hand on his shoulder and encouraged, "We can do it. We just need to think like him."

Sonic closed his eyes and whispered, "What would he think of at this time? Come on think Sonic."

He gasped and shouted, "Well what are we afraid. Tin cans? Ha! I got it!"

Blaze shouted, "What?"

He replied, "Just something he said. Let just hit them head on!"

Blaze nodded and said, "Let's get with everyone first."

Sonic nodded, took her hand, and started to run as fast as possible. He stopped before running over Knuckles.

"There you are. You've sent us on a long run around to find you," Knuckles commented.

Silver turned around after hearing Sonic was present but then widened his eyes.

"BLAZE?" He shouted, "But I thought…"

She put up a hand and said, "I'd rather not talk about it. It's good to see you too."

He hugged her and said, "Alright. Now all we need is Shadow."

Sonic scratched his head and added, "Yea, about that. Blaze told me something were not going to like."

She nodded and had a somewhat long pause, "…Well were not going to be able to get Shadow's help."

Amy asked in a shout, "What? Why not?"

Blaze tried not to cry but gave a small idea. No one was too sure though.

"Wait. Blaze, you not trying to tell us it's not because he's being stubborn but because he's… Is He?" Asked Amy.

She nodded and said, "It was all my fault. He bled to death because of me. I had an idea that I thought was going to work but they were prepared for that kind of thing to happen. They aimed for me but Shadow stopped the bullet. It was a high caliber if it was able to create a hole in his side."

Tails looked at the ground and said, "I don't think it was a caliber rifle. It sounds more like a hand cannon."

Silver asked, "Hand cannon?"

Tails nodded and said, "It looks like a rifle but it isn't even close. Shadow taught me about them."

Blaze asked, "Why would they something so powerful just to shoot through a flame?"

Tails shrugged and said, "I don't know but their pretty famous for a universal prototype weapon.

Silver asked, "So do we just manage without him?"

Sonic nodded and said, "So let's get this show on the road! This way!"

Everyone followed Sonic towards the below the carrier dropping the first waive. G.U.N forces were already trying to repel the unfriendly force but with little effect. As Sonic and the others joined they stood a bit more of a chance than before. But the robots kept on coming.

Sonic groaned and said, "Man this is a pain."

Silver's back went up against his as he replied, "Tell me about it. I fight on and another is behind me!"

Sonic and Silver split ways and continued to fight. Eggman laughed and, feeling confident, told the carrier to launch more. The carrier opened itself to drop off more. Suddenly a rocket followed by nine smaller ones kit the carrier and obliterated it. They were only small rockets from a launcher, but how could they do so much damage?Silver and Sonic looked at it in confusion and looked around to see if was Tails.

But then Silver heard his name being called, "SILVER!"

He turned and shouted, "BLAZE!"

He ran as fast as he could but he knew he couldn't make it. He tried using his power to stop the mobien from killing her but he was attacked.

Silver yelled her name again, "BLAZE! NOOO!"

The Mobien raised his knife but then everyone heard a shout, "CHAOS SPEAR!"

The Mobien was forced back and penetrated by chaos energy. He yelled in pain and pounded the ground. Shadow jumped down and finished off Blaze's foe.

He looked back and asked, "You okay?"

She smiled in tears and jumped into his arms. Her arms were completely wrapped around him.

"I'm sorry what happened at the bridge," Shadow apologized.

She pulled away and said, "I'm glad to see you're alright."

He chuckled and said, "I'm glad to see you are too."

Sonic and Silver ran up to Shadow.

"Shadow your alive. Who would have guessed that heroes never die," Sonic smiled.

Shadow grunted and said lowly, "Not you again."

Sonic looked puzzled and said, "Pft, I'm glad to see you too, Shad."

Silver asked, "Shadow what happened to you anyway?"

Another carrier replaced the first ones spot and was about to launch more.

Shadow put his hand to his ear and said, "Lucien, another carrier is droping off more robots. Fire another rocked!"

Lucien replied, "Copy that. Firing."

Another rocket fired into the air and destroyed the vessel. Sonic whistled and watched the carrier drop. Tails watched in more aw inspiration.

"What kind a rocket was that?" Tails shouted.

Lucien appeared next to Tails and replied, "It's actually a swarm launcher Mr. Prower."

Tails jumped and asked, "Who are you?"

Lucien replied, "I am Viceroy Lucien Loki. I serve under Lord Xillian. He would like to meet your acquaintance, Sonic. Your friends too. We'll find him in Station Square. He is securing the perimeter as we speak. Oh and, Blaze. Have you regained your powers?"

She nodded and answered, "Yes, I have. Is that what the shot was for?"

Lucien nodded, "Yes, ma'am. It was supposed to shorten the time. Otherwise it would have taken forever."

Silver, confused, asked, "Blaze, you know Lucien?"

Blaze nodded, "Three days ago when Shadow, Cream, and Marine resurrected me. He and Xillian helped Shadow resurrect me."

Lucien smiled and nodded. He then made a quick jump up some debris and circled two of his fingers with his entire arm. His men spread out and disappeared.

He jumped back down and said, "Now let's go on and secure Westopolise."

He did a small hand motion and a chain-and-sickle with a spike ball appeared. It was also a chaos fed weapon. He helped waived and jumped at an army of robots and a few Mobiens. Sonic and the others followed.

Shadow was about to jump out to help as well but then he stopped and turned to Blaze, "I believe that you have something of mine."

Blaze looked at him puzzled then remembered. She pulled out a gold and leather object and looked at it.

"Is this what you were looking for?" She asked.

He grabbed it and asked, 'Speaking of which. Where is Marine and Cream?"

She replied, "I sent them to Vanilla's house. Her part of the city isn't exactly reached yet. People are evacuating the area. Knowing theme I'm sure they will be waiting there."

Shadow grunted and said, "I will see to them. It's your choice whether you want to come and help or not."

He ran off leaving Blaze with the choice. She thought a moment then followed Shadow. He reached Vanilla's house quickly. He stopped right by it and hid next to the door. He heard yelling inside that concerned him.

"For the last time! Where is the cat you two were traveling with?" A Mobian asked.

"Leave them alone! They already told you!" Argued Vanilla.

"You shut up right now! I didn't ask you! Now where is she?" He shouted in anger.

"We told you already!" Marine shouted with boldness, "She is with Shadow!"

Shadow chuckled and said, "Well it's the truth."

The Mobien sighed and said, "Don't even try that crap with me. We already know he's dead. We were told that already."

He pulled the hammer of his gun and said, "So you'd better tell the truth or I have no choice but to kill you."

Shadow stopped leaning next to the door and said, "That my cue."

He knocked on the door and cleared his throat. Blaze looked at him not believing what he was doing.

"What the sod are you thinking?" She asked in a yelling whisper.

The mobien opened the door and shadow shot him instantly.

"That," He answered, Blaze.

She raised her eyebrows and asked, "How did you know he was going to do that?"

Shadow replied, "I didn't."

He entered and asked, "Is everyone alright?"

Cream smiled and cried, "Mr. Shadow!"

She jumped in his arms. He closed them to catch her because he didn't have any idea what to do instead.

Marine opened her mouth and asked, "Your alive? How did you survive?"

Shadow put Cream down and replied, "I'll say when we have time. Now isn't however."

Marine shrugged and gave in, "Fine whatever, mate. Keep to yourself."

Shadow ignored her and asked, "Are you alright, Vanilla?"

She smiled and replied, "Yes, thanks to you."

Blaze, after hugging Cream and Marine, asked, "What did they want with me?"

Vanilla shook her head in reply. Blaze was concerned on what they wanted.

"I wouldn't worry about it, Blaze," Shadow recommended, "It's probably because they knew I was with you when my 'death' accrued."

Blaze nodded but lingered a bit more on it.

"Blaze, stay here and watch Cream, Marine, and Vanilla," Shadow directed.

She obeyed and stayed with them as Shadow headed out to the combat zone. She quietly wished him luck.

He jumped over debris, dodged firefights, and slipped through Legion's lines. As he was running back too Sonic he stopped to see because of faint motor sounds. His ear twitched as soon as he remembered what it was.

"Those bandits must have been given a message. I hope Lucien's men have good eye coordination and reflex as he does."

Shadow continued and met up with Lucien.

"Where have you been?" He asked.

"I needed to check on Cream and Marine. Blaze is with them now. However I saw some of the desert biker bandits are headed this way."

Lucien nodded and said, "I know. They won't get far. Duck."

Shadow bent over and Lucien swung his sickle at the circling robots.

"Continue," Lucien requested.

Shadow went on, "They seem to be a little faster than I remember seeing them a year ago."

Lucien explained, "One of my spies indicates that they have better technologies. Robotnick gave it to them. Don't worry my men are well prepared."

Lucien smiled and chuckled, "I can't wait for them to just get close enough."

Shadow crossed his arms.

"You look as if you have something planned that is just as evil as the doctor's plans."

Lucien shrugged dramatically and questioned, "Ever heard of 'fight fire with fire?' Same concept but it's an old trap we use for the 'minor' hostiles."

Shadow put on a sly smile and felt more respect towards Lucien. As the bikers tried reinforcing their friends they ended up getting sucked up in a black hole then suddenly the strange mines created explosions when they sucked up enough material.

Tails watched with wide eyes as the mines did their work, "Lucien, uh, what are those?"

Lucien pulled up his face guard and replied, "We call them: black hole, eclipse mines."

Tails admired, "Your mechanics and technology are amazing. How did you manage to do all this?"

Lucien shrugged and replied, "Easy: good thought, plenty of thinking, and a genius's mind that knows more than he knows. All of the fine work you see was created by lord Xillian. Home planet carries many technologies and even elements that even we had no idea that was real."

Tails was aw-inspired, "Wow! I'd love to visit it someday."

Lucien laughed and said, "Well. Maybe we'll get you there. Our planet had multiple species. Most have lost their planet and we let inhabit ours. We have a lot of space and I mean a LOT. We haven't even covered half the planet it's so huge. Because of the size it actually has more than twenty moons and only eight suns. That should tell you how massive it is. And what is great is I am second in command of all of it."

Amy giggled and asked, "Feel empowered, huh?"

Lucien laughed and said, "Yea, and I got the job on my own. Also being I am an assassin. Were pretty good planet. Tax free too. Who needs taxes anyway?"

Silver interrupted and asked, "Lucien, who is Xillian?"

Lucian put up a figure, then put it down, then put it up again, and repeated his action. He tried to think of a way to describe him.

"Uh. Well… My lord is hard to describe but he makes more sense when you look at him."

Lucien's wrist rang.

"Yes? Of course."

He clicked a button and said, "Good news. Station Square is no longer in hostile control. I have told milord that we have finished here as well. He is coming here to see you. Oh, and Shadow, He asks that you accompany us after our formal greetings."

Shadow asked, "What for. I have more important things to do."

Lucien chuckled and said, "When he comes and explains it I think you would think much differently."

Shadow grunted and challenged, "We'll see."

Lucien agreed, "Oh, we will."

A few moments latter a drop ship was landing near them. Lucien's men were lined up and at attention. Lucien walked between the two lines and stopped next to the ship. Shadow and the others were on the other side. Blaze, Marine, Cream, and Vanilla were also present.

The drop ship opened and Xillian walked out, "Lucien!"

Lucien ran up beside him and bowed.

"How did the mines do?" Xillian asked with a change of tone.

"Fine, sir. They worked out pretty well," Lucien confessed.

Xillian smacked him in the back of the head and laughed at him. Lucien looked as if he had to admit defeat.

"HA! I told ya: they were a good idea. And what did you say? 'How are these things going to work.'"

Lucien sighed, "That… was… about right."

Xillian laughed again and walked down the path and said, "I told him so."

The Modiens snickered quietly and some shook their head. Xillian and Lucien stopped next to the group.

"So you're Xillian," Sonic examined.

Xillian nodded and replied, "You must be Sonic. Yes, I am Xillian. I am the leader of the group that you have seen help you."

Sonic asked, "Did Shadow tell you who I was?"

Xillian shook his head and said, "No, I guessed. Lucien probably knew though. He figures out a lot on his own."

Silver asked, "So what are you doing on earth?"

Xillian replied, "That is private. I would tell you if I didn't want to be mysterious."

Silver sighed, "You already pretty mysterious as it is."

Xillian waived away the topic with his hand.

Blaze walked over and said, "Xillian, good to see you."

Xillian smiled and said, "Blaze, I see you have your powers back."

Shadow sat their impatiently and then almost instantly walked away but Amy stopped him.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I can't just waist time," He said sternly, "I have more important things to do."

Xillian put his hand on Shadow's shoulder and said, "I was getting to it but everyone has questions. I'm sure yours is what I want with you."

Shadow grunted and asked, "Well?"

He took Shadow in a more open area and whispered something in his ear. Shadow fisted and looked at him.

"Understand?" Xillian asked.

Shadow nodded and replied, "I suppose I could put everything aside for this."

Xillian smiled, "Good. Lucien, let's depart."

He nodded and disappeared. Xillian entered the drop ship and waived at Cream science she was waiving at him."

Shadow had is eyes closed and pondered, "Was he telling the truth?"

Marine destroid his train of thought, "Shadow, mate? How did you survive from a shot from a hand canon?"

Shadow replied, "Xillian."

He walked away and didn't continue her conversation. Blaze then confronted him.

"Shadow, are you alright?" She asked.

He replied, "Yes. Thank you for the concern and… you know."

She blushed and said, "Yea, of course."

"But…"

Blaze stopped and asked, "But what?"

"Why did you kiss me?" He asked and looked at her with a lighter look.

She giggled and replied, "That's… private."

Shadow closed his eyes and said, "I respect that but just know that if its what I think then you know I can't."

She looked puzzled and asked, "Why not?"

He replied sadly, "Because some things were just not meant to be."

She felt depression take her inside but it didn't make her cry, "You mean you don't share the same feelings?"

He replied, "I do but… You're better off with silver. I… I took a vow not to love."

She took Shadow in a private area and asked, "What? What are you talking about?"

Shadow continued, "G.U.N needs me to stay free from any distractions."

Blaze was angered, "So I'm a distraction now? What about Rouge? She flirts with you all the time and worse."

Shadow sighed and said, "Blaze, are you angry with me?"

She replied, "Yes! Of course I'm angry! You are calling me a distraction! Tell me what that is supposed to mean!"

He was silent but he only said, "I'm sorry. I…"

He tried to say something but she didn't look like she would believe him.

"Well?" She asked.

Shadow turned around and said, "Its best that you think what you think. Even if we could be together I wouldn't be enough. I am not an enemy, but you need to realize I'm not a hero."

She argued, "Of course you are! Look what you have done? If it weren't for you there wouldn't be a me! Shadow, please. No one has to know."

Shadow closed his eyes and said, "I wish I could say the same but if I really could then I would have already said something. Blaze, I'm not the one. I'm not as good as you either."

Blaze replied, "No, you're right, your better. And I know that you are the one. To me you are at least."

Shadow sighed and asked, "Blaze, if you're still angry at me then its fine. But just know that I'm sorry for not being enough for you."

She smiled and said, "Shadow, I'm not angry at you. Never at you."

He sighed quietly in relief.

Blaze walked close to him and said, "I know we can't be together but please except this."

She leaned forward and kissed him gently. But this time he wrapped his arms around her. Blaze wished she could stay in that very position but Shadow pulled away.

"Remember: even if you can't love me back I will always love you, Shadow," Blaze smiled.

Shadow nodded and replied, "I will, Blaze."

The End?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Strange Order

Shadow was running through the gunfire. He left a trail of explosions in reply of the robots trying to stop him.

"Hmph, weak!" He taunted.

A bigger robot stepped in front of him and started to shoot. He smirked and diged to the left and laughed.

"Is that the best you could do?" He shouted, "Your nothing!"

He destroyed the robot in a blink of an eye.

"This is all too easy. What did the doctor think he had advantage over?"

He touched a button and said, "Commander, I have made it passed the security. Where can I find Rouge?"

The commander replied, "Your almost there, Shadow. Just a little further."

Shadow continued down the hallway and eventually the Commander confirmed, "That's it. The door on your right."

Shadow popped his knuckles and did a good punch. The entire door collapsed. Rouge had herself shealded.

"Oh, so you couldn't stay away from me could you, Shadow?" Rouge asked with a sly smile.

"Just get over follow me and stay low," He demanded.

"Alright alright keep your thing on. I'm right behind you," She said as if talking to a child.

Shadow was used to it so he didn't do anything about it.

"Where are the emeralds?" Shadow asked.

Rouge asked, "What do you say?"

Shadow sighed and asked, "Rouge, would you lead me to the emeralds, 'please?'"

She smiled and said, "I thought you would never ask. Follow me."

Shadow obeyed and followed her to the location of the lost emeralds.

"Here we are," She said, "Now if I can remember correctly the password should be…"

Shadow ignored her and punched through the security systems.

It haywired then suddenly said, "Access granted."

Rouge raised her eyebrows and put her hand to her sides.

"Well that was unexpected," She commented.

He pretended to not hear her and walked in. The emeralds were sitting in a secured vault-like case. Shadow approached it and smiled. He smashed the casing that set off an alarm. He grabbed them then grabbed onto Rouge.

"Chaos control, now!"

They disappeared then reappeared in front of G.U.N's HQ. He gave two of the emeralds to Rouge.

"And what about that one?" She asked.

Shadow replied, "Just for safe keeping."

She starred at him and shrugged, "Fine, have it your way. Two is good enough for me. After all GUN only said they needed one."

She admired the two emeralds and wondered aloud, "Now which one do I want? Mmm, I'll keep… you."

Shadow ignored her but shook his head.

"Hurry up! If you want to get to your club then just turn in the emerald," He said while tapping his foot impatiently.

Rouge replied, "Alright, fine, just wait here."

Shadow sighed and leaned against one of the pillars.

She didn't take long but Shadow still commented, "It took you long enough."

She crossed her arms and asked, "Is that the way you treat a lady like me?"

Shadow stopped leaning on the pillar and walked away. Rouge glared at him then followed. Shadow entered the car that G.U.N provided for him.

He started it and let her get in before taking off. While on the way Rouge, while sighing, saw something walking the same way they were going.

"Hold on, slow down. Is that… Amy?" Rouge examined.

Shadow looked to the side and sighed. He slowed down then stopped next to her. Amy turned around and widened her eyes.

"Shadow? Rouge? What are you doing out here?" She asked.

"We were going to ask the same," Shadow replied, "Why are you out of city limits, alone, Amy?"

Amy looked sad and said, "Oh that? Well, Rouge, you should be able to tell where I'm going, but I don't really want to talk about why I'm not with anyone."

Rouge snapped her figures and remembered, "Right, I hired you. Well it happens to be that were going to the same place. Why don't you ride with us?"

Amy replied, "No thanks."

She walked on but Rouge added, "Come on now you're my employee and I intend to care for my employees so please, for me?"

Amy glimpsed at her and then accepted, "I suppose that it would be better."

Shadow unlocked the doors and let her in the back seat. She looked at the ground still with her gloom about her.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Asked Rouge.

Amy replied, "I don't really want to talk about it."

Shadow drove on and looked at his rear-view mirror to get another glimpse of her sad look. He refocused his eyes back on the road.

"Are you sure? You might feel better talking about it," Rouge encouraged.

Amy had a long pause then let out, "I suppose I could tell you. You see I was walking alone because Sonic couldn't take me. He even promised me he would take me to Club Rouge, but then he also accidentally made a promise that he would help Sally with something on the same day."

Rouge commented, "I imagine he actually did it on purpose."

Amy snapped, "He would never do that! He's a good person. I know he wouldn't do it without forgetting. I know it was an accident, it had to be."

Shadow couldn't help but listen.

"Anyway, after getting angry with him he tried to apologize, but I got too stressed out. I should have been a little nicer."

Shadow butted, "Amy, you know you can't count on him all the time. You should give him a break. Show him how it feels when he doesn't have you reliant on him. I noticed he takes a lot of fun out of running from you.

Amy wanted to ignore him but couldn't help but think he was right.

"He's right, Amy. You just need to make him respect you. Not by talking to him more often but by not giving him what he's probably trying to get from you on purpose," Rouge agreed, "Besides you don't need him. Not when you have people like Shadow."

Shadow turned slowly at Rouge and glared, "That's NOT what I MEANT."

Amy laughed, "Rouge, I don't think you wanted to say that."

Rouge looked at Shadow then scratched the back of her head while chuckling nervously.

Amy kept her smile and admitted, "But, you know? Your right… So how about it Shadow? Want to help me make Sonic jealous?"

Shadow turned into Rouge's club and replied, "I think I'll pass thanks."

Amy groaned, "Ooh, are you sure?"

He clutched on the wheel and closed his eyes.

"I understand you want to get Sonic's attention, but I can't date, even if it's fake," Shadow explained.

"Why not?" Amy asked while getting out of the car.

Rouge closed the door and went around answering angrily, "Because of that stupid S.E.A.L restriction vow. He was enforced to take it. It's to make sure he doesn't get distracted, doesn't hurt anyone, and if he is enlisted then it's also to make sure the one that has a crush on him won't have to feel for him."

Rouge growled and crossed her arms, "I don't even see what the big deal is. It was an accident."

Shadow, hearing enough, shouted, "That's enough privacy exposed, Rouge! Just shut up!"

She stopped and looked as if she has hurt.

Shadow sighed and said, "Rouge, I'm… Rouge?"

Rouge ignored him and walked off.

"Sod it," Shadow cursed, "I need to control my temper. But why can't I?"

Amy explained, "I bet it's because of stress on… whatever this SEAL thing is."

Shadow replied, "Secure Excommunication Act for Life. It's an eternal imprisonment inside your head. Even if GUN wanted to get me out they couldn't. And it's too powerful for me to break out of. It's like suspended animation except I live to only sleep for eternity. I don't want to live that. So I took the vow."

Amy looked at him in tears then sniffed, "Shadow, that's horrible. What did you do?"

"I destroyed an entire city of civilians on accident. I didn't even mean to do it. I was using chaos blast to defeat two Mobien leaders. The three of us were in super form. I ended up destroying the town as well."

Amy sympathized, "I'm so sorry, Shadow."

Shadow looked at her then chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Amy asked, "What is it?"

Shadow looked away and said, "Nothing. Apologize to Rouge for me since she might not want to see me, would you?"

He rolled up the window and drove off.

"He has a strange sense of humor," Amy said to herself.

Shadow drove back to Westopolise and then to Cream's house because he promised to come. Promised? It's been a long time since he made such a thing so lightly. He must be getting softer. Shadow shook that thought away, but he wasn't going to go back on his word. He parked next to the house and found Silver and Blaze just arriving.

"Shadow, good to see you," Silver greeted.

Shadow nodded in reply and then nodded at Blaze.

"Here for tea as well?" He asked.

Blaze replied, "Yes, Cream wanted us to. We promised we would come. It's just a small thing for the battle we just had."

Shadow chuckled and said, "I don't know why, but I made the same promise."

Blaze asked, "And that's bad?"

He shook his head and knocked on the door. Cream opened it and welcomed them in. Cheese sounded off happily. Lucien was sitting on the sofa with Xillian and both were engaged in a humorous conversation with Vanilla.

Lucien looked behind and stood up, "Ah, master Shadow. Silver, Blaze, how are you?"

Shadow asked, "Master?"

Xillian explained, "It's only a habit he has. Please sit."

"So is Sonic and anyone else coming?" Blaze questioned.

"Tails, I think, is coming," Cream answered, "But the others are busy."

Shadow thanked Vanilla for pouring a glass for him and said, "Why doesn't that surprise me."

"You should join them Shadow. They need you," Vanilla encouraged.

"I'll pass," Shadow sipped some of his tea.

He put down the glass and said, "I may be of use of them, but I have no intentions of helping them. They don't need it as much as you think. Sonic will figure out what he has to do."

Blaze sighed after sipping some of her tea, "Shadow, you aren't on that thought of being a weapon are you?"

"It's what I am, Blaze. Remember that," Shadow answered.

"Well since when does a weapon have emotions?" She argued.

"Since Omega. And he's a machine unlike me. And since my brother," Shadow countered.

"You have a brother?" Silver asked.

"Yes, the biolizard was his younger brother," Xillian replied, "They both were programmed… well the biolizard was programmed but Shadow was purposed. Anyway the both were made to protect the earth until you-know-what happened."

Shadow asked, "How did you know that?"

Xillian smiled, "I have my resources; you have yours. Going on: Shadow and the biolizard's memory were tempered with: avenge Maria's death. However Shadow was the lucky one to figure out the truth. Mostly thanks to Amy. You should pay her back for that, Shadow. Thank yous are good but something in return is good too."

Shadow asked, "You figured out what she asked me didn't you?"

Lucien confessed, "Yea, I was actually responsible for that part. I just happen to be passing by…"

Shadow punched him and said, "Yea right."

Lucien lifted himself up and asked, "What'd I say?"

Lucien then, for the first in a while, took off his helmet because it was dented.

"Thanks, Shadow," Lucien complained.

Xillian laughed.

Vanilla smiled, "Oh, you're a fox."

Lucien chuckled a bit and said, "Yes, ma'am. Couldn't tell by my tail, eh?"

He waived it but it was the same as Xillian's: covered in steel and built like a mace.

Vanilla giggled and said, "Well it isn't revealing that you are truly a fox."

Lucien scratched his head and said, "I'm actually surprised that you aren't intimidated. Everyone else seems to be."

Vanilla shook her head and smiled, "Why would I be intimidated at something that won't hurt me?"

Lucien shrugged. Shadow sipping some of his tea when something tickled his side. He choked on some of the tea that was his near his throat and the tea in his hand spilled nearly all over him.

"Grr! Sorry about that," Shadow apologized, "What the bloody hell is it?"

Lucien bent over towards Cream and whispered, "Karma."

She giggled and Lucien laughed a small bit as he was fetching a towel to get the mess.

"What?" Shadow asked sternly.

"Shadow, we have a different mission for you," The commander answered.

"Yes, I knew that much," Shadow said as he shut the front door of Cream's house.

"Rouge let us know that you have been offered a 'fake' date. I want to take this towards our advantage."

Shadow paused, "… Go on."

"Well it seems that Amy is a witness of a certain attack at one of the special banks. The gang that attacked we were able to recognize, but we found they meant to rob the place but nothing was taken. Amy is the only one who got out. We want you to get her pat of the story so we have some idea what they were after. Understood?"

Shadow replied, "Affirmative."

"Good, start when you feel like it. Take as much time as you need."

Shadow hung up and said to himself, "What are the chances of that? Harrumph, I suppose I should be grateful that Rouge is around to grab my hand."

He stepped back in and scratched his head a bit before apologizing again.

"Again I would like to ask you to forgive me of that. It was GUN. However I'm having a hard time distributing what I just answered."

"What is it, Shadow?" Vanilla asked.

Shadow crossed his arms and replied, "Rouge gave word to the commander that Amy asked me on a fake date. I'm to accept it and ask her a couple of questions."

Xillian burst out in laughter.

Shadow came across and thwacked him on the back of the head. He stopped instantly and cleared his throat.

"Strange, isn't it? What are the chances of that happening? Uhm, Huh, Silver?" Asked Xillian.

Silver shook his head and asked, "You said you are ordered to date her even though you can't?"

Shadow explained, "It's just to get some answers to some questions."

Blaze giggled and said, "Actually were worried that you don't even know what to do."

Shadow sighed and admitted, "I will have to say I don't."

Blaze laughed and said, "Don't worry Shadow. Here I have an idea: a double date."

Silver asked off guardedly, "Wha-what?"

Blaze replied, "A double date. You and I could help Shadow while he is with Amy."

Silver scratched his head and said, "Well… that's what friends are for."

Blaze smiled, "Good. Well Shadow?"

Shadow looked at her bright smile.

"Huhhh, fine, I might as well take the advantage," Shadow said lowly.

Lucien asked, "Feel nervous?"

Shadow replied, "No, I'm just concerned on what I may do."

Blaze comforted, "That is what Silver and I are going to be present for. We'll keep you on the line."

Shadow chuckled and said, "As long as your offering."

Marine knocked on the door and walked in.

"Hello! Hello! Hello, everyone. So Shadow decided to show up? Strewth!"

Shadow closed his eyes and growled quietly, "Not her!"

He stopped leaning on the trim of the entrance of the living room then said, "If you'd excuse me I need to talk with Amy now."

"You're leaving already, Shadow?" Asked Tails.

"Yes," Replied Shadow.

"But everyone only just arrived," Tails complained.

Shadow ignored him and walked passed.

"Jerk!" Marine shouted, "Where are you going?"

Shadow started his car and replied, "Club Rouge!"

He drove off with his tires whining at the take off.

"What the heck! What is that all about, mates? Did you tip him off the side?" Marine asked.

Blaze shook her head and replied, "It's a secret; he wouldn't want any of us to tell."

Tails backed away from Marine slowly ash she flipped over, "WHAT? You can't even tell an old friend? That's frustrating, mate."

"Whoa, calm down, Marine. We don't mean to be mean or anything," Silver motioned.

"Hold on Marine. I can tell part though," Blaze said to calm Marine.

Marine smiled brightly and shouted, "Whoo hoo! Okay, what is it? I promise not to tell anyone."

Blaze nodded and smiled, "I…"

Marine leaned forward and asked, "Yes?"

Blaze continued, "…am going on a date with Silver."

Marine gasped and shouted, "OH MY GOSH! That's amazing! Strewth!"

Blaze giggled and replied, "Yea, he finally asked."

Silver looked at her and scratched his head.

"I was… just glad to get it out," He chuckled nervously.

"You're so naive," Blaze teased.

Meanwhile Shadow was on the road and wondering why he didn't have to ask Amy strait on about the day of her escaping a special robbery.

"Come to think of it I wonder why they don't want me to just ask her. Maybe it's just to make her comfortable. Or… maybe they're pulling a loyalty test on me probably just to see if I keep the vow."

Shadow stopped at a red light and said, "This is too uncomfortable. I'll ask them now. Wait…"

Shadow dug around for his phone but couldn't find anything.

"Hay what's this?" Asked Cream, "Is this… Shadow's phone?"

Lucien knelt over and extended his hand. She gave it to him willingly.

"Hmm, what do you know? Apparently even the ultimate life form can forget things," He said humorously to Cream.

She giggled at his statement.

"Sod it!" Shadow shouted, "Never mind. I'll just talk to Amy and see what happens."

Shadow pulled into Club Rouge and parked next to the entrance. He opened his door and sighed. It was already dark. Shadow entered the Casino and saw Amy next to the bar. He approached her making her surprised as she looked up.

"Shadow! What are you doing here? I thought you didn't go in casinos," she smiled.

She grabbed a glass and raised it face level. He shook his head.

"I'm not here for that," He stated, "I wanted to talk to you about… making Sonic jealous."

She smiled slyly and asked, "Ooh, did you change your answer?"

Shadow crossed his arms and looked away.

"I just thought I would give it a try. And do you mind if Silver and Blaze come?"

She leaned in closer and said, "You set up a double date, didn't you?"

He sighed and said, "Actually Blaze did. She talked me into fake dating you."

"So they're going to help?" She asked.

Shadow modified, "They're going to help, yes, but mostly help me. I have no experience in dating."

She smiled and pointed, "Well Rouge right now is talking with Sonic so when he comes by I want you to ask me."

Shadow asked, "What?"

She replied, "We need to get his attention. So once he's done he is going probably come around here to get to the exit. I want you to ask me so that he thinks we will be really dating."

Shadow sat on the chair and said, "Fine."

Her smile got bigger and asked, "Out of curiosity: why did you reconsider?"

Her face was close but not personal. His temper held but steamed a bit.

"B-because Blaze said it would help me. Is there something wrong with giving it a try?"

She turned around and teased, "I see. You know, if I didn't know better I would say that you had feelings for me."

Shadow tensed and said, "Don't push it!"

Amy giggled and spotted Sonic coming out of Rouge's room. She didn't look too happy. Her arms were crossed, and her foot tapped constantly. Sonic smiled nervously and scratched his head. Shadow was verifying everything then turned away.

"I wonder what that was all about," Amy thought aloud.

Shadow took a deep breath. Sonic backed off slowly as if he was trying to apologize but failed. Rouge gave him a look and Sonic started to fast walk away from her. Sonic passed by but stopped next to Shadow and sat down.

"Wow! She is such a creep some times," Sonic shivered, "Next time I'll remember not to get on her bad side. I didn't even mean to. Hay Amy, what kind of things do you have to drink? I need something to calm me down from that. Whoa! Shadow, what are you doing here?"

Shadow growled, "Do you ever stop talking?"

Sonic put up his hands and said, "Hay hay. Calm down."

Amy smiled, "We have some soda if you'd rather have that. Just since there are some people like you around here who don't drink."

He smiled, "Sure, that'll do. Oh, and, uh, no hard feelings about… you know."

Amy's smiled faded a bit but she kept her cool, "N-nooo, of course not. You're a hero and a hero's work is never done. Heh. Right, Shadow?"

He replied, "I'm not a hero so I don't have any say."

Sonic rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"So Shadow," Amy said after a long pause and giving Sonic his drink, "when are we going?"

Sonic asked before Shadow could answer, "What? You two going? What does that mean? Are you needed for a GUN mission Amy?"

She replied, "No, Shadow asked me on a date."

Shadow tried to ignore Sonic's shouts, "WHAT! Since when did you ask people on dates. And least of all Amy. Uh, that came out wrong."

Amy put her hands to her hips and said, "Yea, I thought so."

Sonic chuckled nervously and continued, "Anyway, I thought if you were going to ask anyone it would at least be Rouge."

Shadow put his hand on his face and said, "Sonic, do you have a problem with me asking her?"

Sonic stuttered, "Well I… um… you see. That… that just doesn't seem like something you would do. You getting a hold of your gut?"

Shadow started getting tired of Sonic rambling at him and punched his stomach.

"Oof! Ow! What I say?"

Shadow got up from the chair and said, "I'll tell you the day when I figure everything out. I'll talk with Blaze and Silver and we'll decide on something."

Sonic exclaimed, "Silver and Blaze too?"

Amy replied, "Uh huh. Double date. Cool, don't ya think?"

Sonic looked as if he was in shock.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing. Did that explosion get the best of me?"

Sonic was scratching his head in confusion. Shadow exited the casino and took a deep breath.

"Well that went well," He chuckled, "I should talk with Blaze and Silver like I promised. We'll set something up."

Shadow got in his care and coursed directly to Cream's house. However he still couldn't believe what he was doing.

Sorry this one took so long guys. I had to rethink the plot because the first didn't make sense.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: This and That

Shadow knocked on Cream's door. Blaze opened it and asked, "How'd it go?"

Shadow replied, "It went well but I think this is going to be more complicated than I want it."

Blaze smiled, "That's what Silver and I are going to be there for: to make it easier."

Shadow scratched his head and after entering the house he looked at a mirror and said, "I don't even recognize myself anymore."

Lucien entered the room with a smile on his face as he was talking with Cream and conformed, "No worries, Shadow. Just be who you are and try to not to do things immediately. This isn't any old mission."

Shadow agreed, "I suppose jumping to conclusions is one thing but this is seeking for answers."

Blaze asked, "What does she know?"

Shadow replied briefly, "Things on a petty bank robbery."

Silver concluded, "Do you really think it's petty if GUN wants to actually look into it?"

Shadow grunted and replied, "The federation looks into everything anyway."

Silver took his tea cup and bounced it a bit before taking another drink. Blaze cleared her throat.

"So does Sunday work for our double date?" She asked.

Shadow asked, "Silver?"

He clicked and asked, "What? Oh, Sunday is fine."

Shadow nodded and said, "I'll let Amy know."

Shadow was about to walk out until Xillian interrupted, "Shadow, I would advise you take more than one date. Just to avoid suspicion if you're trying to hide GUN's mission given to you."

Shadow sighed and looked down at the ground.

"This is going to be more difficult to control then I hopped," He complained.

Lucien whispered to Cream and she giggled again. Blaze turned around and smiled.

The door shut and Shadow commented, "He seems to enjoy her a lot."

"Yes he does," Someone commented.

Shadow stopped himself before funning over Marine.

"Marine, what the bloody are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm digin for something. I accidently threw something in the garbage and Lucien took it out and put it in here. So that's about it, mate. What about you?"

Shadow replied, "I don't even know what or why I'm doing it."

She looked confused, "Doing wot?"

He passed her and got back into his car.

He rolled his eyes and said, "This is something I'm going to regret all my life. I can feel that much."

Marine asked again, "What is it, mate?"

Just then Tails jumped out of a pile of garbage and asked, "Did you find it?"

She shook her head.

Shadow looked at the two and asked, "What exactly did you lose?"

Tails replied, "That's something I'd rather not say. It's private. In fact I don't even know why Marine is helping."

Shadow shook his head and left the drive way.

As Shadow was driving he saw a girl with blond hair. For a moment he thought it was hope but it couldn't be. No it was Maria. Or he thought. He suddenly hit the brakes without meaning to. A young girl with the exact same look as Maria was sitting in the park. Only exception was the ponytail. She looked a bit younger along with her size. There was no reason he should have mistaken her.

He sighed and cussed harshly under his breath.

He continued down the road and accidently yawned.

"Sod it, I need to rush this before I start falling asleep again," He growled.

Fortunately he wasn't far.

He went into the casino again and saw Sonic arguing with Amy, STILL.

"Bloody hell," He sighed.

He walked over and put his hand on Sonic's shoulder.

"Sonic, What are you doing?"

Sonic replied, "Ah never mind. Just remember what I said, Amy. I really think it."

She crossed her arms and shouted, "Yea, I'll log that that away! Hmph!"

Sonic groaned and whispered to Shadow, "She can be such a pain."

Shadow looked at him as he let.

"What was that about?"

Amy replied, "Oh Sonic was being a jerk that's all. I think it's working."

Shadow chuckled to himself and asked, "Is that so? Does Sunday work for our first 'date' at any chance?"

She replied, "Definitely. Huh, I can't wait. It'll be fun to see how you manage."

"Manage what?" A secular voice asked.

Shadow replied, "It's something we set up. Nothing more, Rouge."

She smiled, "You mean like… a date?"

Amy asked, "Yea, but how did you know?"

Rouge replied, "Nothing escapes my ears in my property. You'll do well to remember that if you're going to complain like a lot of others."

Shadow commented, "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

Rouge smiled, "Oh, it's just the way it is. You'll do well to remember it too, Shadow."

Shadow grunted and said, "Alright since you're here I suppose I can do it openly: you are nosy as hell. Keep your nose out of secrecy and it won't get punched."

She giggled and said, "Oh come on I already know you very well. You wouldn't even touch me."

Shadow froze and admitted, "That is only half true."

Rouge teased, "Come on, prince. You need to face it. You won't even hurt females in general. At least not physically. Sometimes at least. But don't worry, I forgive you."

Shadow softened and with it didn't say anything more.

He got up and left abruptly.

"Where is he going?" Rouge asked.

Shadow was starting to fall asleep.

"I need to catch up on sleep," He said trying not to yawn.

He got into his car and drove off quickly. He successfully made it to the city but at the park everything went black. He woke up to a crashing sound and barley dodged a branch. However he hit his head roughly. It knocked him cold.

He woke up again but it was still at least midnight. He widened his eyes when he saw a familiar face.

"Maria?"

She asked, "What?"

The blur cleared. It was the same little girl again.

"Are you okay Mr. Hedgehog," She asked.

He shook his head and replied, "I'm fine, thank you."

One of the paramedics there chuckled, "You're lucky she was nearby. She pulled you out of that scrap."

He pointed at a burning vehicle.

Shadow looked at her and asked, "You saved me?"

She nodded, "Uh huh."

He smiled, "I don't know how to thank you. Who are you?"

She breathed in to tell him but was interrupted by her father yelling, "Sweetheart, are you alright?"

She replied, "I'm fine, dad. Just a little trebling."

He chuckled and said, "You're a very brave young lady."

He continued elsewhere. The Shadow heard Blaze call out, "Shadow!"

He turned and asked, "Blaze?"

She asked, "Hay, are you alright? What happened?"

Shadow replied, "Lack of sleep got the best of me."

The paramedic asked, "Sir, please sit back down so that I may check on you."

Shadow asked, "What? Oh."

Shadow sat back down where he was and the paramedic thanked him and started to check on him, "Keep asking him questions. It'll help with checking his memory."

Blaze continued, "I somehow knew you were hurt. I thought I would investigate."

Shadow asked, "Alone?"

Blaze replied, "Well…"

She turned around and Marine was chatting with the little girl. Shadow turned and glared, but Blaze smiled nervously.

"Marine? Out of everyone it is Marine?" He said with stress.

Blaze explained, "… I… I was just too worried about you. You went once but twice is too much. She insisted on coming."

Shadow replied sheepishly, "Thanks."

Shadow flinched a bit as the paramedic was trying to ensure his health.

"Stop that," Shadow said in a normal voice.

The paramedic put up his hands and replied, "Alright, I'm done anyway. You are fine. Just lack of sleep as you've claimed."

Shadow nodded and thanked him and Blaze repeated his action.

"You're still not sleeping?" She asked agitatedly.

Shadow sighed and planted his face into his hands.

Blaze continued to scold, "Shadow, what are you thinking? Are you trying to exhaust yourself to death?"

Shadow glared at her and replied, "No, I…"

He had a long pause and he took another look at Blaze. Her arms were crossed and she looked angry. Marine walked up and said, "Hay, good news, mates. We can leave now. So shall we go?"

Shadow didn't answer for a while but eventually said, "Sure, let's go."

Blaze didn't stop glaring at Shadow. However he looked away not wanting to see if she was, or wasn't, angry at him.

"Hay Blaze, You alright, mate?" Marine asked.

Blaze replied, "I'll be fine…"

Shadow's eyes were grounded.

Shadow was a little ahead as they walked but Blaze and Marine were behind him. Marine mostly yapped at Blaze, but Blaze wasn't really listening. She would answerer but she still didn't listen. Her gaze was on shadow but her thoughts were trying to sot him out.

"I think GUN's work is exhausting him. Maybe even worse. He needs to stop… immediately," She said aloud to herself.

"Wot was that, mate?" Marine asked.

Blaze replied, "I'm going to talk him into taking a break from GUN."

Marine looked at her puzzledly.

Blaze ran up to him and said, "Shadow, have you ever thought on taking a break from GUN? You should probably rest. You're not operating like you used to."

Shadow tuned forward and replied, "I never thought on it and I don't think they have either. Either way is fine."

Blaze grabbed him and pulled him back and shouted, "STOP! You're so carless of yourself. You use to say you were unbeatable. Why are you turning into such a self destructive individual? You have friends who are worried about you. Is that not enough? What about Omega, if not anyone else."

Shadow replied, "I don't know. I'm only doing what I have promised to Maria."

"I doubt she wanted you to be restless. The commander is probably waiting for you to ask him."

Shadow took a deep breath and let the breeze next to the water whistle past his face.

"After this mission I will ask about it. Good enough?"

Blaze smiled and nodded, "Good. I can't wait for tomorrow night. You make sure you rest, okay?"

Shadow nodded, "I will."

Blaze smiled and called for Marine to let her lead the way to her home.

Before leaving Blaze whispered, "I'm not angry at you. Don't worry."

Shadow fixed a smile and walked a different direction to his provided home. The next day Shadow was able to easy. He looked at the clock and then at his nearly empty room. In fact his room only had a bed stand and a bed in side if not the clock and picture count as furniture. Everything else was empty. No decorations or anything.

"Why do I feel so empty without you?" He asked Maria's picture.

"Why do I feel something's missing? You still haunt me. I thought I put the past behind me but…"

Shadow sighed and stood up while ignoring himself. He walked through his house and looked around then continued. He mounted his motorcycle and decided to take a ride around to clear his mind. Wind has a way of making temper and distress disappear. It was just as if the wind blew away those emotions, and give it to someone reading a book.

Shadow drove off and was happening to pass by Cream's house. Silver and Blaze were conversing while drinking tea. Cream was on a swing with Lucien pushing her gently. Xillian was talking with Vanilla enjoyably.

Vanilla smiled and waved at Shadow passing by. He nodded and sped up. Shadow then made a decision to go to Station Square. As he went with the road down to the city he found Amy walking down the side AGAIN.

He slowed down and came to a stop to asked, "Did he decide not to help again?"

Amy turned and said, "No, I did this so that I can see you again. I ditched Sonic this time. I'm taking yours and Rouge's advice. I think its working."

Shadow chuckled a moment and said, "Good girl. Hop on. I'll take you to Club Rouge."

She smiled and hopped on back of his motorcycle.

He took off and asked, "So when did you want to meet before going to the 'date?'"

She replied, "Anytime. Just so long as Silver and Blaze are ready."

Shadow nodded and added, "That's what I was afraid you were going to say."

"I heard that" Shouted Amy.

Shadow shook his head while his eyes were closed.

She giggled and said, "You don't like romances, do you?"

Shadow replied, "I'm not interested in them."

Amy encouraged, "You should. I can just see it now. You with a girl. Oh what a wonderful thought. I bet you would do anything for her."

Shadow replied, "If I ever did find a love in life I would be loyal. Other cases: grateful."

"Include pick her up and run around. Like Sonic when he would rescue me. Ooooh, I wish he would do that more often. I long te feel the wind pass on may face."

Her head rested on Shadow's back. Shadow pointed his eyes backward then started to speed up. Then he picked up more and even started going beyond speed limit.

"Shadow? What are you doing?" Amy asked in curiosity, "That is way beyond speed limit!"

Shadow smiled and said, 'Since when did that blue hedgehog follow those. Hang on!"

Amy smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist. Shadow started to speed up but even at the speed he was, the bike wasn't going to its fastest potential. He made a sharp turn to an abandon dig site then changed the gears.

Amy smiled and asked, "Shadow?"

Shadow asked, "I thought you said that you wanted to feel the wind again?"

Amy gasped and got his picture. Shadow smiled at her. She smiled brightly and let him do what he was doing. Shadow finally reached full speed and drove around carelessly. Just as carless as Sonic would be.

As soon as he saw a ramp he shouted to Amy, "Hold on! Try not to close your eyes when we hit air!"

She laughed and held on tightly to Shadow. He was turned on the final gear then they went off the ramp. Amy opened her eyes and gasped at the sight. She could see the whole city from above. They landed surprisingly softly and Shadow slowed then eventually stopped.

"Here we are," Shadow breathed.

Amy turned around and gasped, "Oh, were here! Wow! Thank you, Shadow! I don't know how to thank you enough!"

Shadow chuckled and said, "You helped me numerous times. This was actually a thank you to you. But remember: just because I did this for you doesn't mean I trust you completely. I owed you and I ALWAYS pay my debts."

Shadow suspected he killed the mood but instead he made it worse for him.

"Mmm hmm. Think it that way but I see something else. You can't fool me, Shadow. I see past what your hiding behind."

Shadow grunted and looked away.

Amy giggled and said, "Well if that doesn't break ice then this will."

She grabbed his face and forced it to her lips. She held him there for a while then pulled off.

"Serves you right," She winked.

Shadow was left in shock. Rouge was laughing in the background.

"Nice," she high fived Amy.

"Thanks," She responded.

Shadow shook his head and left abruptly. He could not believe on what he just let Amy do. First Blaze then Amy. What was he doing to disserve any of it? Shadow's thoughts were building upon each other. Why was he thinking this, why did he go along with that, why did he need to think about that, why wont he stop?

"Grr, sod it! Why can't I think strait?" He cursed himself.

Something dropped from his bikes pocket when he hit it.

"Huh? What is this?" He asked himself.

He grabbed it and it was a wrist accessory. Where did it come from? He didn't even remember it. He examined it and found writings.

"You'll need this," It had written on it, "That is if you haven't changed your mind? If you have: let Lucien know and he'll relieve it from you."

Shadow realized it was from Xillian. Shadow took off one of his rings and slowly put on the other ring. It glowed and clutched his wrist for a moment before turning into a glove that resembled Xillian's and Lucien's. It was black with a strange design and with finger blades. It was also holding an electronic devise located at the wrist area.

"I wonder what they need me to wear this for," Shadow brain stormed, "But if it is to finish what I made deal with then I have no choice. I'll make use of it."

Shadow slowly bent his fingers into a fist. The finger blades retracted when they sensed that he didn't need them. That should help not to seem so hostile. At least that was his guess. Shadow took the thought to the side and started his motorcycle. It probably was best if he asked about it.

He started his bike and drove off back to Station Square. As he was on his way he thought he saw Maria again. He stopped and lurked over. It was that girl again. He sighed and shook his head but before he went on he looked at her one more time. A bus blocked his view after two seconds.

"Sod it," He cussed and drove on.

Mostly because of the unending beeping the cars behind him were fretting. Shadow stopped at Cream, Vanilla, and Cheese's house. He walked through the fence gate and noticed Cream and Lucien playing with dolls. Shadow starred at Lucien but Lucien didn't make any motion of being embarrassed.

"Hi," Lucien greeted briefly.

He returned to what he was acting as afterwards. Cream turned around and greeted as Cheese smiled and cooed happily. Xillian was still with Vanilla but so were team Chaotix.

"Strange, isn't it?" Asked Espio.

"He's enjoying it. So I don't have any concern for him," Shadow ignored.

Espio chuckled and said, "Nice glove."

Shadow replied, "It fits me well."

Espio smiled and said, "Is that so?"

Shadow ignored the question but Charmy flew at his face and shouted, "Hay! Shadow what's up?"

Shadow burly fell over but he kept cool for Cream's sake.

"Get off him Charmy!" Shouted Vector as he pulled Charmy off, "What was the meaning of that? You don't fly at someone's face to say hi! Since when was that polite!"

"Awww, sorry Shadow."

Shadow put his hand on Charmy's head and walked on.

"The glove suits you," Xillian smiled.

"I like to know what things do before using them, Xillian."

Xillian shrugged, "Fare enough. Like I said a while back we need the world rings to do anything that we aim for. That glove will carry the rings. Try using them for power as well. But do be careful. I don't want you cutting yourself."

Shadow looked at the glove then at Xillian. Xillian sat back down at his chair next to Vanilla then stretched his neck a bit.

"Anything else?"

"Tell me why we can't use the chaos emeralds instead."

Xillian replied, "Chaos energy is good but hard to keep track of. Never know when the doctor tries it again."

Vanilla added, "And he is always after them. The world rings are something he hasn't paid much attention to. It could give you an upper hand if he tries to do something to you."

"Precisely. And you would do better remembering that the rings can fit just as well around your wrist as those you are wearing. You'll be harder to stop."

Shadow looked at the glove again and studied it carefully. He thanked Xillian and left quietly.

"Good bye," Smiled Cream.

Shadow looked down at her and nodded.

"Oh, and catch!" Shouted Xillian.

A phone flew at him, but he barley caught it.

"I think you want that, right?"

Shadow grunted and went on about his business. The phone rang instantly. It was Blaze.

"Yes?"

"Shadow, are we going any time soon?"

Shadow looked at his phone's watch and replied, "In a few. Why?'

"Where are we going?" She asked.

Shadow face palmed slowly and without a slapping sound.

"Amy knows; I don't."

Blaze groaned and said, "I'll ask her and give you a text"

"Fine."

Shadow boarded his bike and sighed to himself.

"I don't even recognize myself right now," He complained at his reflection on his rearview mirror.

Shadow did too much thinking. He needed to settle down a bit and try to think outside of himself. Maybe he would get used to being as different as he felt right now. Pft yea like that was going to happen soon. Wait, hold onto yourself. Don't give in now.

"Bloody bugger!" Shadow cursed to try to vent out.

"You seem troubled," said a voice.

Shadow asked, "What? Oh, it's you."

The girls smiled and replied, "Of course. By the way what is your name again?"

"I am Shadow, Shadow the hedgehog. I don't believe I heard yours."

She replied, "Oh, I'm…"

Before she could say her name she was interrupted again.

"Sweetheart, we have to go. You can talk to him later."

"Yes, dad," She said with a smile.

She turned and waived at Shadow, "Bye!"

Shadow looked into her eyes and noticed that they were the same blue as Maria's. It almost made Shadow believe that she was a complete copy or clone but he waived it away. It seemed… foolish. However he actually felt… better.

Shadow smiled and said, "I suppose I should thank you. Whoever you are."

Shadow stopped near his house and thought maybe he would just lie down for a while so he could sort out all he needed to do. Shortly—or so it felt—he heard a knock on his door. He opened it and Blaze sat there with a smile.

"Hello, Shadow. Is it alright if I came in?"

Shadow nodded and moved to the side. She expected the place to be a little livelier, but instead it was COMPLETELY empty. No T.V, no sound system, or not even a couch or something for that matter.

"What do you do around here exactly?" Blaze asked in disappointment of the house's look.

"Nothing. I don't spend much time here so I don't need anything."

Blaze growled in frustration and said, "You have to do something here. Do you even sleep here? And may I ask why the entire house is white? I half expected black or red or something to your character."

Shadow replied, "Why would I have something here that I don't even need?"

Blaze replied, "Because people mobiens like me or other people will be coming to see you. Isn't it obvious that will happen?"

"You're the first to visit me in this house. Does that answer your question?"

Blaze groaned and scolded, "Shadow, half the reason you don't get friends easy is because you never are welcoming! You need to do better than this! Stop being so alone and start becoming a part of something that makes you smile more!"

Blaze cooled herself a bit and continued, "I don't want you to break."

She hugged him and started to cry.

Shadow sighed and chuckled, "All of that over my empty house? Hmph. Don't worry, Blaze. I don't want you worried over something that can take care of itself."

He raised her chin and asked, "Are you angry with me?"

Blaze giggled and answered softly, "I'm not angry at you, Shadow, never at you."

Okay now this was hard to plot! It tore apart at a point. Just so people know why this took REALLY long.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: "Romantic"

Blaze cleared her throat after she regained herself.

"Why have you come, exactly?" Shadow asked.

"I was told to come here to check on you. Were making sure your ready," Blaze answered.

Shadow looked around at everything then himself and said, "Well it seems that way. Hold on I need to get something from my room."

He turned around and looked for what he claimed to look for. Blaze waited a while then looked for a clock. She couldn't find. She sighed and pulled out her phone to look at the time. If they didn't leave soon they would get a talk off from Amy. She was always sensitive from these things.

"Shadow?" Blaze called.

He didn't answer. She walked into his room. It was more like a prison cell but minus a lot of things. There was just a bed with a bed stand. There was a picture on it. Blaze got a closer look and saw Shadow with a sort of embarrassed look except looking at the ground. You could still see his eyes but what was stranger to Blaze was the girl who was wrapped around his neck. She smiled brightly and with good character.

"Who's that?" Blaze smiled.

She was about to pick up the frame but a hand stopped her.

"Don't touch it," Shadow said calmly instead of his normal rush to stop someone from doing something.

"He name was Maria," Shadow explained, "She's why I joined GUN. I promised her I would protect earth."

Blaze exclaimed, "So she's the one you are always talking about! She looks so lovely. As she someone you loved?"

Shadow replied, "She was my sister in a point of view. The fact she and I shared a father. I loved her very much and I tried to protect her. I failed and ended up being the one who was protected. She died for it."

Blaze asked, "Shadow, how?"

He replied with his action in fixing the position of the picture, "GUN saw me a threat and misunderstood my father, Dr. Gerald Robotnick's, intentions and attacked the ARK."

Blaze asked, "And you're working for them?"

Shadow concluded, "Well the commander lived in the ARK like I did."

Blaze explained, "Sure but if I were you I probably would have tried to destroy earth."

Shadow corrected, "Would have tried or really tried?"

Blaze asked, "You mean you actually tried?"

Shadow nodded, "And I would have succeeded but…"

Blaze finished, "Sonic stopped you. He does it all the time."

Shadow corrected, "No, I stopped myself. Amy convinced my otherwise. Sonic thought I would actually use the canon, but the plan was to ram the ARK into earth with enough force to destroy it. My brother, the biolizard, would have continued the operation if Sonic and I didn't stop him."

Blaze was surprised. Maybe after all Sonic could find a conclusion for everything.

"You must have outsmarted him," Blaze said while crossing her arms.

Shadow replied, "This was not a matter of brain over brawn; this was a matter of power over genius. I simply tricked the doctor into thinking that I was helping him but all that happened was he did all the work for me. Sonic was just the delivery boy. Amy was perhaps the real Heroin of the story. If it weren't for her there would be no earth."

Blaze smiled at him then suddenly she remembered the time.

"Uh oh!" She shouted.

"What is it?" Shadow asked.

She replied, "We need to go. Amy is going to try and kill us if were late!"

Shadow sighed and followed Blaze as she rushed out the door.

Silver was in the driver's seat of a car. Blaze urged Shadow to hurry up and get in.

He hopped in the back and asked, "Silver, since when do you drive?"

He looked back with a smile and replied, "Oh, I passed my driver's test."

Shadow raised his eyebrows and silver continued, "Can you believe it?"

Shadow replied, "Good job."

Silver laughed lightly and started the engine. He backed out and drove to Club Rouge. Amy was jumping up and down hoping they would arrive soon. Silver pulled up right next to her and unlocked the doors.

"Need a ride?" Shadow asked.

Amy hopped in and exclaimed, "It's about time you showed up! I thought you cancelled on me!"

"Sorry, we got caught up on something," Blaze apologized.

"So where am I supposed to drive to?" Silver asked.

"Silver, you can drive?" Amy asked.

Silver replied, "Yea, I passed my test."

Amy smiled and said, "Good job, Silver. Now could you just drive us to the restraint around the corner? It will be on the left after that. Other restraints won't except people like us."

Silver nodded and took off. He made it on the road then to the turn.

As he pulled in he asked, "Are we sure we have the money for this? This looks a little high class then I can afford."

Amy looked at Shadow and asked, "I only have so much. You?"

Shadow replied, "I work for GUN. What do you think?"

Blaze asked, "Okay is that a 'yes?' I couldn't tell with you sarcasm."

Shadow replied, "I have the money, yes."

Silver nodded, "Okay then we do have the money."

He opened his door then helped with Blaze's. Shadow looked at Blaze as she motioned him to do the same. He did it reluctantly but it had the right meaning.

"Alright, let's go!" Amy said with powerful excitement.

They entered and Shadow got them a table to sit on. Amy sighed as soon as she got on the seat and stretched.

"So what should we eat?" Amy asked as she looked over the menu.

Blaze looked at Shadow who wasn't paying attention. She kicked him and motioned to her.

Shadow looked at Amy and asked, "What did you say?"

She replied, "Just look through your menu. I'm sure you know what you like."

Shadow looked at Silver as he tapped his own to give a hint what he was supposed to do. Shadow opened it up and looked though it thoroughly. He never went to a restaurant so he didn't know one hundred percent what to do. Blaze cleared her throat.

Shadow let his attention wonder to her and listened, "Just get the thing on top of second page."

He nodded and looked at it. It seemed good enough. He didn't know how to fit the "interrogation" in however. How was he supposed to pause everything so that Amy would know what he is really trying to do?

"Have you decided on drinks yet?" A waitress asked.

They all just went with water. The waitress smiled and went back to the kitchen.

Blaze looked at everyone and started a conversation after boredom hit, "So Shadow, are you doing well with GUN?"

He replied, "The work is hard and easy. I fail; I succeed. Nothing much for me to tell."

Blaze shrugged and kicked him again. He looked at her and motioned towards Amy. He tilted his head and stared.

"You need to tell her," She mouthed.

Silver looked at Blaze then at Shadow and continued Blaze's urge. Shadow shook his head.

"Not yet," he replied, "I will ask soon though."

Blaze added, "Don't you think it better now than latter?"

Shadow sighed and said, "Amy."

She stopped looking at the menu and asked, "Yes, Shadow?"

She wore a light smile.

"I need to ask you about something," He explained.

Amy smiled brighter and said, "Oh, sure. I always like answering your questions. What do you need to know?"

Shadow replied, "GUN is aware that you were present during a robbery at a bank. They found nothing was stolen. Do you know what they were after?"

Amy asked, "How did you figure out about that?"

Shadow replied, "GUN told me. They ask that I just give a few questions. I understand if you don't really want to answer."

"They were after some sort of thing similar to a chaos emerald. I'm not sure what they called it. It was some pretty strange word," She answered him without delay.

"What did it sound like?" Shadow asked.

Amy tried to give a good sound off, "The Had, uh Hag, err, that doesn't sound right."

Shadow corrected, "The HAZE? That isn't a strange word. In fact it isn't even an object."

Amy replied, "Yea, that's it. And it sounded strange to me."

Blaze asked, "So why would they be looking for something that doesn't exist?"

Shadow replied, "They must have misunderstood what it was. The HAZE is actually just H.A.Z.E. It's a protocol. I wonder what they thought it was supposed to do."

Amy asked, "You sure? They did happen to say that it was the remote to something."

The waitress came back to the table and apologized, "Sorry for the long time. We had some trouble. Can I take you orders now?"

After receiving their orders she left with the menus and returned to the kitchen. Blaze sipped her water and cleared her throat.

"So this thing you call HAZE is a protocol that stands for…?"

Shadow shook his head, "I don't know. I only heard the commander say, 'protocol HAZE.' That is all I know. However it's strange that Legion got their nose into this."

Silver theorized, "Perhaps they thought it was something of some sort of value to a pilgrimage of something. I'm as unsure as you, but do you think they are trying to find power to take you down?"

Shadow shrugged, "Possibly. You already saw what took me down the first time."

His stare was on Blaze. She nodded.

"It was strange that it did I must admit," She blinked.

Shadow explained, "Hand canons are made with chaos energy. It was able to break through my barrier and even pop a hole in me. At least there is a small chance of it exploding instead. I just wasn't lucky. But what happened there—know this—I would do again if I had to."

Blaze gasped lowly and barley ear reachable. Shadow closed his eyes to avoid eye contact.

Amy asked, "What did happen?"

Shadow replied, "Cream saved my life."

Amy raised her eyebrows in surprise that he was saved by someone with no ability to actually put up a fight.

"How did she manage that? But weren't you claimed dead?" Amy asked.

Shadow stretched his neck and replied, "After I was shot she ran out and pulled me to cover. But what I meant by 'I would do again' was making sure the bullet hit me."

Amy smiled and said sarcastically, "So you're not a hero."

Shadow ignored her but she persisted, "I don't think you can prove your not a hero by having this action in your reputation. You need to just understand you are truly a good person."

Shadow took a deep.

"She's right Shadow," Silver supported, "You've used you powers for many good things. If it weren't for you, we wouldn't have been able to meet eye to eye. You stopped me from triggering Iblis."

Shadow barked, "Enough already!"

Amy stood silent then replied, "Shadow, if it wasn't a hero in you who did all that then why did you do it?"

Shadow paused and was silent for a while. It seemed as if he would never respond.

"Shadow?" Blaze starred.

"…I did it because Maria would have wanted me to."

Amy smiled at him as if she was his mother wondering, "What am I going to do with you?"

Shadow noticed this and tried to ignore it; he could though.

"What is it?" Shadow grumbled.

Amy smiled and was about to reply cheerfully then suddenly it disappeared. She felt sorrowful for Shadow.

"She must have meant so much for you if you would do this much for her," She said gloomily.

He understood what she meant. Almost… No, everything he did that was good at all was so that he could feel Maria smile at him even though she wasn't here now.

He put his hand on her shoulder and said, "What she did for me was her choice. In return I chose to do whatever she asked. Even though she probably can't see me I know more than this in me that she would have but only needed to ask."

Blaze commented, "She's more important to you than I thought."

Silver gazed at Shadow. Their food arrived and they thanked the waitress. She smiled and walked off still wearing it. It was hard for the others to do the same. Their conversation continued.

"Shadow, have you ever tried to put that behind you?" Silver asked.

"Once," He answered normally, "but I just can't do it. Now… if you wouldn't mind I would like to not talk about this."

Amy nodded and griped her grin to help.

"So how have you two's relationship been going?"

Silver almost chocked on his food and asked, "Come again?"

Blaze blushed a bit and stuttered, Oh, well, um…fine, it is going just fine."

Silver nodded in agreement, "Yes, it…has."

Silver choked and cleared his throat. Blaze pated his back softly and looked at him with a smile. She knew he didn't like talking about romances, ESPECIALY his own.

"You okay silver?" Amy laughed.

Silver nodded and was about to sigh but it only caused some of his food to get to the back of his throat again. His dilemma made Blaze laugh too. Shadow only shook his head.

"HAZE," Shadow whispered to himself, "I should ask the commander. He might have an idea what they want it for. But why would they search in a bank?"

Amy finished her food and the others followed later. They were locked in conversation so they were a little slow to finish. Shadow was able to pay and they exited the restaurant. They boarded the car and Silver drove them to the locations they asked to go.

"Wait actually… Shadow, could I see your house?" Amy asked.

Shadow looked at her and asked, "You sure you want to?"

Blaze laughed and said, "There is much to see, Amy."

Amy shrugged, "Whatever, I just want to see it."

Silver changed the courses and dropped the two off at Shadow's house.

"Thanks, Silver," Amy smiled, "See you Blaze!"

The two waived and left Shadow and Amy at Shadow's house.

Shadow opened the door for her and let her in. She looked around and found Blaze was actually right. The place was empty.

"What do you do around here?" She asked.

Shadow replied, "Nothing."

Amy walked around and had a dissatisfied look on her. It had multiple rooms that didn't have anything. Eventually she entered his room.

"Well here's something," She said relievingly.

It had a bed that actually was just a mattress. By it had a three-drawer nightstand by it. It only held one frame. She opened one drawer and found a gun. It was a normal 9mm, nothing special. It also held his badge and belt. She closed it and opened the other one. It was containing his extra clips. She closed that then found one more thing. It was a book that said _The Art of War_ by Sun-Tzu. She picked it up and opened it at its book mark.

"I didn't know you were interested in this sort of thing," Amy smirked at him.

He was leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed and eyes closed.

"I thought it would do nice to read something in spare time," He explained unashamedly.

She looked in and found another book. This one surprised her more than finding out a secret of some friend's pregnancy: a book of a poet. She looked at Shadow with this surprised look.

"What's this?" She asked with her left arm on her hip and her right showing the book.

"Someone recommended it for me. I thought I might as well," He explained again.

She opened it to the bookmark.

"_The Charge of the Light Brigade_," She read aloud.

He nodded and said, "Somehow I gave approval to it. I'm not sure why."

She read it aloud:

_Half a league, half a league,  
Half a league onward,  
All in the valley of Death  
Rode the six hundred.  
"Forward, the Light Brigade!  
"Charge for the guns!" he said:  
Into the valley of Death  
Rode the six hundred._

_"Forward, the Light Brigade!"  
Was there a man dismay'd?  
Not tho' the soldier knew  
Someone had blunder'd:  
Theirs not to make reply,  
Theirs not to reason why,  
Theirs but to do and die:  
Into the valley of Death  
Rode the six hundred_

_Cannon to right of them,  
Cannon to left of them,  
Cannon in front of them  
Volley'd and thunder'd;  
Storm'd at with shot and shell,  
Boldly they rode and well,  
Into the jaws of Death,  
Into the mouth of Hell  
Rode the six hundred._

_Flash'd all their sabres bare,  
Flash'd as they turn'd in air,  
Sabring the gunners there,  
Charging an army, while  
All the world wonder'd:  
Plunged in the battery-smoke  
Right thro' the line they broke;  
Cossack and Russian  
Reel'd from the sabre stroke  
Shatter'd and sunder'd.  
Then they rode back, but not  
Not the six hundred._

_Cannon to right of them,  
Cannon to left of them,  
Cannon behind them  
Volley'd and thunder'd;  
Storm'd at with shot and shell,  
While horse and hero fell,  
They that had fought so well  
Came thro' the jaws of Death  
Back from the mouth of Hell,  
All that was left of them,  
Left of six hundred._

_When can their glory fade?  
O the wild charge they made!  
All the world wondered.  
Honor the charge they made,  
Honor the Light Brigade,  
Noble six hundred._

She closed the book and smiled.

"That is a good poem, Shadow. It was well made, don't you think?"

He nodded in agreement, "Yes, it was. If often reminds me of my missions."

Amy put the book back. Her attention looked at the picture in front of her. Shadow had a serious look on his face but you could barely catch a red blush on his face. Maria was wrapped around his neck and smiling nice and bright. Even Amy felt its warmth from where she stood. Shadow didn't have a lot but Maria must have been ninety-nine percent of it. That was probably why.

"Sometimes I wonder how you can survive without her," She said not touching the frame but giving it a smile.

"I try to leave the past behind me. It's what she would want me to do," Shadow answered fixing the frame, "I try to but sometimes the past runs faster than you can. No matter how powerful you are… Even I have no choice but to look at it and ask it not to repeat, not to get ahead to go again."

Amy sympathized, "It won't Shadow. I know that much."

Shadow took a deep breath and let out, "I have my doubts."

Amy gave him a sympathetic smile and put her hand on his shoulder.

"It won't. I promise."

Shadow looked up and asked, "Why are you promising something that you can't control?"

She replied softly in his ear, "Because you don't deserve it."

Shadow looked away and didn't say anything.

"Do you need to be taken home?" shadow asked considerately.

"Sure," Amy said to take advantage of his generosity.

He nodded and asked her to follow him. He started his bike and let her hop on. As soon as she confirmed she was ready he started out to her house. They reached it within a descent amount of time.

"Thank you, Shadow," Amy said after giving him a kiss on the cheek.

He contained himself from blushing. She waved good bye to him as he left her alone to her house. At the first red light Shadow stopped and sighed. He looked all around him. The city lights shined her and there, the city was well lit, and the air was cool. It felt good to feel it rush against his face. After all wind did have a way of blowing frustration away.

Another chapter done. How'd I do? Your choice to comment.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: It Starts With an "M"

Shadow woke up and simply did what he had to for the morning and went out the door. Coincidently the strange girl was walking next to his house. She turned around and smiled

"Hi," Her happy voice said kindly.

"Good morning," Shadow replied.

She skipped along and said, "Do you want to walk with me? It'll be fun."

He worked a smile and said, "I'll take you up on that."

She put out her hand and Shadow looked at it. His hand met hers, and she pulled him out to the sidewalk. She didn't let go but she opened a conversation.

"So what do you do at your job? I'm still in school, but I have really good grades."

He felt a little strange doing what he was doing, but he went along and didn't pull away.

"I am an agent. I go in and out of fire zones or start or finish them. My job mostly is to recover major items and protect people like you."

She looked at him in awe and remarked, "Wow! That's cool. I bet my brother would like you."

Shadow chuckled and said, "I guess."

She then turned mostly to school subjects and grades.

"So what kind of grades did you get in school?"

Shadow frowned and replied, "I don't go to school and I never did. I never actually needed to."

The girl looked at him confused.

"No school?" She asked, "But how did you learn?"

Shadow replied, "I knew from the beginning."

She cocked her head.

"Never mind," Shadow waived.

"Okay," she replied, "What about your mom and dad? What were they like?"

Shadow stopped for a moment and replied, "I… didn't actually have one. I was a project when I was created. My family wasn't truly of blood. Except for one who I disliked at the most."

Shadow knew she was a child so he kept clean.

"Who?" She asked.

"He was referred to Devil Doom and sometimes Black Doom. I technically had two fathers which were my creators. Him and Dr. Gerald Robotinick. I also had sister and a brother. The sister was everything to me. She was like a mother but she was mostly like my handler. She did everything with me. I did my best to take care of her too. Then there was a day that I couldn't see any of them again. My brother was known as the Biolizard. I cared about him once but then there was a day—like my father—I had to get rid of him. They tried to do something to earth that no one wanted to happen."

The little girl looked down at him sympathetically and asked, "What happened to your sister?"

He replied, "She… died. I failed to protect her because she protected me."

The little girl hugged him and said, "I'm sorry."

He widened his eyes. He never had anyone actually show this to him about Maria.

"I-it's alright," He replied, "You had nothing to do with it."

She smiled and asked, "What was her name?"

Shadow replied, "Her name was Maria. She looked just like you. Minus how your hair is put."

She smiled and asked, "Like this?"

She undid her hair and suddenly she morphed. She looked exactly like Maria.

"Yes, and if I didn't know better I would say you were a copy." Shadow smiled.

She giggled and said, "She must have been pretty. I love her name."

Shadow added, "I do as well."

She giggled again and said, "I wish I could bring you to school with me, but I'm not aloud. I need help with my homework."

Shadow chuckled and said, "I would gladly help if I could."

She smiled and said, "Before I go can you help me with one question then?"

He nodded and she brought something out of her backpack then folder. Shadow looked at it and raised his eyebrows.

"What grade are you on?" He asked.

She replied, "Sixth."

He chuckled shook his head, "And you on pre-algebra already?"

She looked proud and said, "I'm really good at math. But this math is harder than anything I got in the past."

He smiled and explained, "Well, algebra is about working out the problem, not the answer. You see that this is xy minus ninety-four minus six times four divided by eight minus four. X represents seven and y is four. However you may remember_ Please Excuse My Dear Aunt Sally_. You see parentheses over six and the other four. But there is also one next to the other parentheses. Which means you do eight minus four first. That is…"

He paused and let her finish, "Four."

"Right," Shadow replied, "Then?"

She thought on it and replied, "You multiply left to right."

Shadow nodded, "Which means what in this case?"

She looked at the problem and said, "Six and four are going to be twenty-four!"

He replied, "That's correct. Do you know what to do know?"

She replied, "Divide twenty four and four which is six!"

He smiled and asked, "Then?"

She replied, "Multiply seven and four and that is twenty-eight. Then that and four is one, twelve. Then minus ninety-four is eighteen. And eighteen minus six is twelve!

"So the answer is?" Shadow asked with a smiled.

"Twelve," She replied, "Wow I guess you really didn't need school after all."

He shook his head, "No, I was born to know how to do this."

She smiled and then the bus came.

"Oh, my bus is here. Thank you, Shadow. See you!"

He just remembered something and asked, "Wait what is…"

The doors shut and she was taken away.

"Shite," Shadow said breathily, "I should have asked her earlier."

Shadow watched the bus drive away with the familiar girl.

"You seem to like her," Amy's voice chimed.

Shadow turned his attention to Amy. She sat there with her head tilted a little and a warm smile drawn on her face.

"You seem happy," Shadow said with a melancholy attitude.

Amy nodded, "I am; it's Sunday. So I don't have to work."

Shadow turned back around and found the bus to have made its exit from sight. He exhaled and turned around. His walk completely ignored Amy. She somehow felt a little disappointment.

"So what are you going to do today?" She asked to get his attention.

"I have no real thing today. I haven't been called in to GUN yet," Shadow replied.

Amy smiled again and asked, "Maybe you would like to walk with me? I just wanted to go to the store. Since you have nothing else to do."

Shadow shrugged and said, "Since I have the time. I suppose I will come."

Amy smiled and giggled, "Great, let's go."

She started towards the store again but this time Shadow was following.

"Well hello," Greeted Tails and Sonic, "What are you two doing?"

Amy smirked and replied, "Shadow is just being nice and walking me to the store."

Shadow glimpsed at her but let the situation be.

"Uh, he's walking you to the store? Since when do you do that, Shadow?" Sonic asked rather confused.

Shadow shook his head, "What does it matter? Worried?"

Sonic paused and shook his head, "O-of course not. Why would I be worried? She's in good hands. Um, see ya. Let's go, Tails."

Tails stopped looking at a window of a software shop and followed, "Coming! See you, guys."

Amy waived and asked, "Did Sonic look jealous at all?"

Shadow replied, "No, but he stuttered. Let's go."

Amy felt a little accomplished but not much. She shrugged and ran next to Shadow. Then to make his appearance worse Rouge showed up.

"Oh, what is this? Are you two having a 'friendly walk?' So cute."

Shadow just replied, "In a matter of speaking, yes."

Rouge smiled evilly and asked, "So you finally got a girlfriend?"

Shadow glared at her and replied, "Check on that."

Rouge stopped smiling and sighed, "Right, that. I forgot. The president and the commander are still working on that. You might get called off."

Shadow blasted, "Fat chance!"

Rouge stood there with her eyes sort of wide and a shocked expression.

"That's not something you see every day," Rouge commented on Shadow's miniature change of word use.

Amy was surprised as well. She looked back at Rouge who was trying to distribute what Shadow just said was actually what he just said.

"Shadow, your funny," She laughed, "for someone as serious as you I thought you would never change to a wormer temperature."

Shadow gave her an icy stare. It was able to change her mind instantly.

"Then again I could be wrong."

Shadow was plain. He was so melancholy. Amy wondered how he even was able to befriend Omega or Rouge in any matter. She stopped her thought when Shadow skipped the shop she was aiming for.

"Oh, Shadow over here."

He turned around and followed her in. She looked around to make sure it was the right one. She smiled as soon as she identified it and pulled out a list. She checked it over and nodded.

"Shadow, grab a cart and follow me," she impaired.

He did so obediently and followed her as she said. He looked around. He never really went in and out of shops so this was somewhat beneficial. He knew what they were but this was only on out of five times he's been in one. Amy once in a while grabbed something and put it in the cart.

"Hmm, that should be it," Amy scanned, "Let's go check out."

Shadow took a deep breath and followed her. She grabbed item after item and set it on the counter for the lady to check out. She gave the price and help put them in bags.

Amy looked at Shadow and said, "Could you pick this up for me?"

Shadow was about to question why but he held his tong and just ignored the fact of carrying all the weight. Something he seemed to be used to. He wasn't bothered by it after a while. Not that it was relaxing; he got over it. However it did attract some attention. Quite a few knew Shadow to be feelingless—almost feelingless anyway.

Eventually they reached Amy's house, "Thanks, Shadow."

She grabbed the sacks but then at the bottom of the sack it felt the best time was now if it was to rip. With that, it did. Shadow didn't lose anything but he had a temper about him. It was strange to see him just ignore the fact it ripped and pick everything up. He was also nice enough to help Amy put everything in its place of her house.

"Thanks again, Shadow. It was very kind of you to help me with everything."

"Humph, don't mention it… ever," He said coolly.

Amy was confused at his strange attitude. It was very in-between attitudes. Things just didn't make him angry, and others just don't know how to make him sad or happy.

"Hay, Shadow, is there something on your mind?" She asked just to know.

Shadow paused and replied, "It doesn't concern you."

His strut continued; Amy in the other hand was expecting this answer.

"That's Shadow alright. At least I know he didn't change," Her voice sounded sarcastically.

Shadow continued to walk away from Amy's house. As soon as his eyes opened he saw Marine running at top speed at him.

"Shadow! Huh huh, Shadow!" She was yelling as if a murder was happening.

"What is it, Marine? Calm down, take a deep breath, and tell me why you are so excited."

He was still calm but he seemed as if board.

"Buh… buh… bus… WHEW. BUS RECK! That girl you wer' always lookin' at! She wos in it, mate!"

Shadow's entire self changed.

"WHAT!"

Marine repeated, "That one gal was in the bus that I'm talkin' about! It wrecked because of some idiot! Please, you have to help me, mate. You're the only one I know who could give me a hand with saven' those children."

Shadow nodded and replied, "I'm on my way."

He picked up Marine and ran as fast as he could. Marine directed him which way to go. He stopped next to a broken bus. Blaze was already controlling the flames to stop them from exploding the bus.

"Shadow! I'm so glad you're here," She said relived in voice.

"Marine told me what happened and I thought to come immediately."

Blaze almost lost focus because of his entrance. She tried again to hold it. The fire was about to blow up the bus if she didn't hold it any longer.

"Hurry! Get those children out of there!" She shouted.

Shadow ran into the flame. It burned but it wasn't going to be as bad as losing these children and that girl he couldn't find the name of. It would feel like losing Maria again. Not this time. This time he wouldn't fail. He dug out child after child. Each was rather burned severely or was lucky enough to get a lower degree burn. Marine cared for them as soon as they came out. Eventually some people were able to help or get help. Shadow came out with one more child but was about to go back in.

"NO!" Shouted one of the civilians, "That bus will blow any minute. You've done what you could."

Shadow looked around and found one child he was looking for most. She wasn't there at all.

He was about to go in again but Marine agreed, "Shadow, that is all there is! Blaze can't keep one thought for long! You are worrying her too much!"

Shadow countered, "And what about the others? I haven't gotten everyone yet. I'm not going to just let her go!"

A man who was passing by saw the wreckage and then suddenly recognized the bus, "Oh my gosh! That's my daughter's bus!"

He looked at the children and was looking contently for his daughter. Shadow recognized him to be the one girl's father. He knew he had to jump in again. He looked at the wreckage; Blaze was holding the flame and waiting for Shadow's decision. He jumped back in again.

"Shadow, NO!" Marine shouted.

Blaze almost let go again. Shadow felt the flames burning him. It was a wonder how the children were able to be in safe places where the fire didn't kill them. He dug in the wreckage desperately. Finally he found a shoe that was familiar. Then the whole body. She was unconscious. Blaze was still holding but then something that she didn't know she had to hold blew up and distracted her. The whole thing blew up with Shadow still inside. Blaze was forced back but she recovered like she was in a battle.

"Shadow?!" she shouted with hope to get a response, "Sh-shadow?!"

The bus was completely burned and the cars that were with it blew as well. Blaze was forced back again. She was going to dig in the wreckage to try again but then another car blew her back. This tired her out. She was on the floor and cursing herself for not holding longer. Even if he was alive the girl couldn't be and the weight would be too much for him to do anything.

Yet, "CHAOS… BLAST!" was heard.

The girl was unharmed but on the floor. Shadow was on one knee. He looked exhausted. The cars and debris was scattered around.

Blaze ran over to him and asked, "Shadow! What happened? Are you alright?"

He replied, "Forget me! What about her?"

Blaze checked her and smiled with tears, "She just has a few one degree burns. She's fine. Now what about you? Are you okay?"

He closed his eyes and said, "Never play with fire."

He chuckled at his advisory change. Otherwise I can only say it was different wording for him. Usually he says, "I advise," or "I would..."

"If I wasn't busy trying to keep the bus and other cars from exploding I would have gone in with you. Are you alright?"

Shadow put himself on his own two feet and said, "No thanks to you, yes."

Blaze knew he was only humoring. However it was a little offensive

"Well! Excuse me! I would like to see _you_ do better!"

Shadow coughed out smoke and said, "I rest my case."

Blaze smiled and said, "You really do know how to take care of yourself if you could survive a blast like that _and_ protect someone else."

Shadow crossed his arms and his normal self was back, "I didn't come back because you wanted me to. It was just because she was in there."

Blaze looked at the girl and smiled, "And because of you she and all the others are safe."

Marine added, "Yea, and there all fine too, mate. But I have a question: if you were just after her then why did you get them all?"

Shadow closed his eyes in thought and replied, "What choice did I have?"

Soon enough the police were able to arrive with an ambulance and fire control. A GUN agent appeared to look at the situation because of hearing Shadow being there. Shadow gave her one look and knew exactly who it was from all these years.

"Hope, your outfit suits you," He complimented.

She smiled and said, "Shadow, I'm glad you're okay."

She went up and hugged him. He smelt my smoke and gas.

"I… see you have picked up you own favorite perfume."

"I see you have started to use firearms. I thought you were bystanderous," Shadow countered.

Hope smiled and pulled out a rather big revolver. It looked like it could definitely blow a hole through you.

"I see you've noticed. And I get that a lot," She explained to him while nodding greetings to Blaze and Marine.

"What caliber?" Shadow asked in curiosity.

"Point sixty-eight caliber."

She pulled from its holster and handed it to him. He grabbed it and examined the gun. It wasn't the length that got him, it was the size. It was only seven inch long gun but it seemed to have power to replace length. Its height was something else. It was almost like a M9 semi-automatic pistol but taller than it by at least an inch or less. Other than that it was a shinless crimson red with faded steel color and a line of black where the dark color and tinted color meet. Just like color wheel when two colors meet at the center.

"It's really something, isn't it? Its name is Fenrir. I found it during an escort mission down in a country I'm unfamiliar with."

Lucien popped out of nowhere behind Blaze. She jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Is everyone alright? I heard there was an accident."

"Lucien, don't scare me like that," Blaze said still a little jumpy.

Lucien looked at Hope and the revolver she was receiving from Shadow. His eyes wen't wide.

"Is that… Fenrir?"

Hope smiled and said, "Yes, but how did you know?"

Lucien replied, "How couldn't I? My lord invented it. It was meant to go to GUN so we could treat but I lost the prototype. That is it but have no fear. It won't blow up like a hand cannon and it has just enough power for you to get something off you or blow a hole, or even better: cut a bolder in half. I'm not going to ask it back, finders keepers."

"You're lord invented it? Whoever he is he was amazingly smart. I don't remember having to reload or clean this. Other than that I would like to know how it is that it pierces so well. It's a bullet but it cut right through everything I shot."

Lucien explained, "The gun is our technology. We don't believe in reloading, cleaning, or having a stoppable shot from our guns. So lord Xillian makes our guns the way they are today. However when making one to GUN's comfort he couldn't make any gun that was good enough to make a rifle so he stuck with the revolver look. It is his favorite human gun."

Hope looked at it and asked, "So why did he name it Fenrir?"

Lucien smiled and replied, "Because it sounds great. Fenrirs have nothing to do with the gun but hay… it's a catchy name for a gun."

Hope giggled and said, "Maybe I should give it back then."

Lucien replied, "Like I said, 'Finders keepers,' and I meant it. You can have the gun. If you offered a week earlier then I would have asked it back. We had a better idea to treat with the GUN agency anyway. And to all that had been said: thanks to us GUN stands one hundred times more of a chance during an invasion or something to that effect."

Hope put the gun in its holster and said, "Then in that case: thank you."

Lucien bowed, "My pleasure."

He turned around and saw Shadow next to a girl and her father. The girl wasn't awake though.

"So you came for her?" Lucien asked, "I don't blame you. I know I would think the same if I were you."

Shadow looked at the father and asked, "What did the paramedics say?"

He replied, "Thanks to you she didn't suffer any more damage. You pulled her out just in time. She is dehydrated though. These are problems I'm not as worried about then what she could have had. Thank you so much. When she wakes I will tell her what you did."

Shadow replied, "Don't bother. Just make sure she is fine. I have enough to think on with GUN about to get on top of me."

He got up and added, "But I would like to know her name."

The girl's father smiled and replied, "Well, I should let her tell you that. Where can we find you when she wants to see you?"

Shadow replied, "GUN HQ. I usually am there if not in a mission."

The man nodded and then entered the ambulance with the others. Hope waived them off to let them go and looked back to Shadow.

"Shadow, I've been sent to help you with an explanation. The commander needs it just in case some people don't go accusing you."

Marine said in his place, "Other than helping those children he has nothing to do with the accident mate. It's all there is to say."

Hope looked at Shadow and asked, "Anything you think caused this?"

Shadow looked at the accident and Lucien's examination beside it.

"I found the cause," Lucien said to himself.

He picked up a metal object and tossed it at Shadow. Shadow caught it and looked at it with a tilted head.

"That's a cloak mine. It bounces up at its targets when it gets the right signal. They cloak themselves when they have been armed. Whoever armed it is far enough for us to say we won't get him."

Shadow looked at the design. He was angry enough to crush the thing like a tin can.

"Legion," He growled, "There still around."

"Legion?" Hope asked.

"They are a gang—more like militia—of mobians that are trying to take this world over and etcetera," Lucien explained, "You're not going to like them."

Shadow sighed and threw the crushed ball of metal at the crash site. Lucien took off his helmet and scratched his head.

"I don't know what to tell you, Shadow. Sorry about this. I shall inform lord Xillian. He will know what to do."

Lucien disappeared without a sound. Hope looked around for him but she didn't find anything.

"Let's go, Shadow. We'd best get you to the commander."

Shadow was waiting in the break room. Rouge was a crossed from him.

"So that's it then," She asked, "There is nothing you have else to say about that?"

"I told you what you wanted to know," He replied, "That is all I know. If you want to know anything else you would have to see Lucien. He knows what made it."

A tap was felt on Shadow's shoulder. He turned around.

"Hello."

Shadow smirked and said, "So you're alright. I'm glad."

She smiled and hugged him, "Thank you for saving me."

He reluctantly closed his arms. Rouge was smiling at everything.

"I didn't know how to thank you so I made you something to eat."

Shadow looked at it and slowly took the box. He grabbed the top and took it off. A cup of spoons were in the center of the table so he took from it. He got a spoon full of the soup and put it into his mouth. He paused and looked at Rouge. Rouge knew the look on his face. It was good after all… well if you were looking for the flavor: bitter. Shadow looked at the girl. She looked nervous. The broth sort of slipped from his mouth but the meat and vegetables were somewhat there. He put it all the way into his mouth and looked a little satisfied. He gave the girl a nod but she didn't look away. Obviously she was waiting for an answer. He slowly swallowed the whole thing and looked for something to say.

"It-its good," He said to not hurt her.

She smiled and asked, "Really?!"

He nodded and gave her a smile.

She looked excited and said, "Thank you. I'm glad you like it."

She turned around and Shadow shook his head. Rouge tried to not give him away with her sinkers. He was about to poor the thing into a trashcan. But then the girl turned around.

"Oh, my dad said you wanted to know my name."

Shadow immediately returned to looking like he was going to eat the soup.

"What? Oh. Yes, if I can have the pleasure."

She was about to say it then a smile went accorded her face.

"Its starts with an M, okay? Try to guess," She teased.

Shadow felt a little let down but Rouge still smiled.

"It starts with an M," He mumbled to himself, "I wonder."


End file.
